Super Robot Taisen HOPE
by balkj06
Summary: Everything I knew was a lie, These PKF, Peace Keeping Force. They do everything but Keep Peace. Zeon, If we don't do anything soon, Everyone on the Megazone will Die, The Anti-Spiral will attack Mars. What happen to my Home, Our Home? 14 Mecha Series.
1. Chapter 1

_In response, to one of my reviewers. I have released a prologue chapter to give you a better understanding of Super Robot Tasien HOPE._

* * *

This World I live in.

You would not believe me if I told you.

If I asked you what year it was? You would say it's the Year 1985.  
Actually it is about 12,000 years or more past that date.

If I asked you where you live? You would say in at home on Kabuki Town.  
Sorry to disappoint you, there are no towns and no homes.

My Name is Lucy; I don't know what my last name is or my parents for that matter.  
I was found in the Forbidden Zone, after my Town was destroyed by these demons like creatures the Oni.

If you have ever wondered what is behind that giant wall surrounding Kabuki Town? Why people get shoot down on the spot, when someone even approaches that wall. It's you save you from a fate, a fate, worse than death. The Forbidden Zone.

That Zone is filled with creatures. Shadow Angles, Beast man, Ants, Campbellians and Oni. Those Oni's where the ones who killed everyone in my town, I was the only survivor. It's a shame; I don't remember anything or anyone from that place. Expect for one person, a boy around my age at fifteen, I guess he was my knight in shinny amour. I know you didn't come here to read about a fifteen year old girl's love life. But he may have been my first love. But I don't even remember his name.

Gordon, the leader of PKF (Peace Keeping Force), he found me. I didn't like him at all. He raised me to be his little assassin. To the point, other PKF members started to call me "Gordon's little killing machine". It wasn't the best nickname, but I could have been worst. The Machine part was a reference to my mecha "The Butterfly". It was the strongest machine mankind as ever built; I was chosen to be the pilot, via the PKF, wait no. It was just was PKF speaking on Gordon's behalf. The Killing part was a reference to. Well killing. I would kill certain people, So that Gordon will get higher up the ranks, as well as killing anyone who pissed him of.

Apart from the assassin part he was a caring father, he gave me everything, The Butterfly, a rank as Commander. But never loved me. He gave all that love to that girl Sandorion Thrini. I have to say I was jealous of her, for a while.

I would spend my days around The Lunar Kingdom. That place was nicer, and I mean a lot nicer than Kabuki Town. I wished I go somewhere else but the trouble was there was nowhere to go. Two Cities, that's It. Kabuki Town and The Lunar Kingdom. Surrounding those cites is the Forbidden Zone. Absolutely nothing like which was claimed, on the internet or the Atlas.

Life was quite boring nothing truly eventful happened, the monsters of the Forbidden Zone where just there. There was no war's. Conflicts never lasted for more than a week. Crime was very low. Apart from that wall that shoot down anyone that went near it. Everyone believes they where at peace. I began to wonder why I was given something like The Butterfly to begin with, and why did PKF invest so much time and effect into their army?

When I was eighteen, it was a Miracle the Oni and Beast man. Where defeated. Dai-Gurren Gang, I believed they were called, where able to destroy them both, at once. Their leader Simon rebuilt the City Teppelin (The Beast man base) and renamed it Kamina City. With the Forbidden Zone, a lot safer, soon afterwards, we discovered people living in the Forbidden Zone, in underground cites. Names where given to those types of people "Bottomers", and they the Bottomers gave us names "Toppers".

The Forbidden zone was much more peaceful. It wasn't no surprised really, when Combattler V took down the Campbellians and the Shadow Angles. I don't know much about the Combattler V, but soon after PKF, kidnapped the pilots and force them to work for the PKF.

It didn't take much to convince them to join, all they had to do was mention that this world was a giant Spaceship called the Megazone, and we were all under attack by aliens called the Vajra. To make matter worse it was believed that the Shadow Angles and Oni, would come back. Thus organisations like Saotome Research Institute and DEAVA (Division of EArth Vitalization Advancement). Where created to prevent, the return.

Not only that, Simon the Hero of Kamina City, was forcing the Bottomers to become Toppers, he even stopped protecting them, from been attack by other creatures in the Zone. Just, to archive his selfish goal. As for us Toppers, It was Dr Hell. He aimed to destroy the PKF, using powerful machines dubbed Mechanical Beasts or Mecha Beasts for short. If It wasn't for Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger protecting us. Dr. Hell would have won, a long time ago. This world the Megazone was getting attacked inside by Dr. Hell and outside by Vajra. Not to mention the soon to come back monsters, Oni and the Shadow Angles.

Now, I am sure you know about the current events of the world, and don't care much about the past; you're just someone in Kabuki Town, living a life believing it's 1985. But you just got to believe me. Please for the Earth, Mars, the Megazone. Whatever you want to call it, I beg you stop PKF, they plan to summon the "Evil God of the Darkness", as well as throw everyone of Team HOPE into the past, Their you will experience the Horrors of the One Year War and you will all die, not knowing what will happen to the Megazone.

By the time you read this, I will dead, but please Rex Nightwatch. Believe me and Save us. You are our only HOPE.

- Lucy, Commander of the PKF

_(Rex stops reading the letter)  
_Rex: Lucy, I do believe you.  
But, Evil God of Darkness, Team HOPE, One Year War?  
You really expect me to believe that shit?  
And how the hell do you know my name?  
Who are you?  
_(People with guns start walking towards Rex)  
_Rex:Oh, looks who is here it's the PKF.  
So, nice the Peace Keeping Force is here to greet me.  
Shame those guns don't look to peaceful.  
B.D: Rex Nightwatch, you are under arrest for spreading false rumours about us.  
Not only have that, at one point you worked under Dr. Hell I believe.  
Rex: I only wish for the people of the Megazone to know, the truth.  
B.D: We have nothing to hide from the public.  
Rex: What about the face that we are living on a Space Ship, and not a planet called Earth.  
B.D: Sorry Rex, I am afraid there are things we need to keep away from the public not hide.  
Now, Gentleman  
FIRE AT REX NIGHTWATCH!  
_(PKF, fire their guns at Rex)_

* * *

**Series List**

1. Mazinger Z  
- Great Mazinger  
- Mazinkaiser  
2. Mazinkaiser SKL  
3. Chōdenji Robo Combattler V  
4. Armored Trooper VOTOMS  
- Armored Trooper VOTOMS: Roots of Ambition  
5. Armored Trooperoid Votoms Finder  
6. Megazone 23  
7. Martian Successor Nadesico  
- Gekiganger III  
8. Mobile Suit Gundam 0079  
- Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack  
9. Turn A Gundam  
10. Zone of the Enders: 2167 Idolo  
11. New Getter Robo  
12. Aquarion Movie: Ippatsu Gyakuten Hen  
13. Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann  
- Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann: Lagann-hen  
14. Macross Frontier: The Wings of Goodbye  
- Macross 7  
- Macross FB7: Ginga Rukon - Ore no Uta wo Kike  
15. Balkj06 Oringals.

* * *

_Next Chapter, will be what happen to Rex after he gets kidnapped by PKF._

_He will be telling them about his past providing more back story to the world of HOPE in _**DRILL THAT WILL PIERCE THE HEAVENS.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi, and welcome to my second attempt, at a Super Robot Wars Story. I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

**Stage 1 DRILL THAT WILL PIERCE THE HEAVENS**

**(Room)**  
Gordon: Do you know why you are here?  
Rex: No.  
You're the ones who suddenly attacked me.  
Gordon: Do you understand why that is?  
Rex: Unless, you count be trying to find out the truth about the world.  
Then no.  
Gordon: The Truth is something we don't want others to know.  
Rex: And why is that?  
Gordon: Because, they cannot handle the truth.  
Rex: Yech, you may be right about that.  
Gordon: I want you to tell me your story from the beginning.  
Rex: What all of it?  
Gordon: Yes. All of it?  
Rex: Where do I start?  
Gordon: How about when the Oni attacked.  
Rex: Their but that was when -  
Gordon: I want the full story, from your words.  
I will then decide if you are worthy to keep alive.  
Rex: And, If I am worthy?  
Gordon: You will join us. The PKF.  
Rex: What if I don't what to join you?  
Gordon: You die.  
Rex: Guess, I don't have a choice but tell you my life story.  
Gordon: You may begin when you are ready.  
Rex: It all started….. When PKF declared the world theirs.  
And I obtained the Dynamite.

**(Flashback - House)**  
TV: Today is a special day for us all.  
The world is now under one Flag.  
We are all one nation.  
The PKF.  
In regard to the Shadow Angles and Beastman.  
PKF officials have declared they won't be a threat any longer  
And have all fled into a place now called the Forbidden Zone.  
Rex: … united under one banner?  
Angles and Beastman, no longer a threat.  
We all should be celebrating, so why isn't there a single party going on?  
Oh, well I am turning 14 next week, and I am going to have a massive party.  
Woman: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
Rex: Mum…..  
_(Woman turned into a Oni)_  
Shit, What happen to you?  
Man: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
Rex: Dad not you as well?  
Man: Run… Run Son….  
_(Rex Dad turned into a Oni)_  
Rex: What, What the Hell is going on?  
Dynamite: …  
_(Dynamite appears)_  
Rex: Can this day get any weirder?  
Dynamite: Hope in.  
Rex: You talk?  
Dynamite: Hope in.  
Rex: Alright, Sure.  
Dynamite: Preparing to fire!  
_(Dynamite destroys Rex's Mum and Dad.)_  
Rex: Mum, Dad.  
Why the Hell did you do that?  
Oni: ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
Dynamite: Engaging enemy unit.  
Rex: Oi! Take me out of here.

**(Flashback - City)**  
Rex: What….. What is that thing?  
Dynamite: An Oni  
Look around you.  
Rex: Every one, Everyone is….  
Turning into them.  
Dynamite: When a human turn into an Oni, they are considered dead.  
You have to kill them.  
Rex: Why…. Why is this happing?  
Dynamite: To keep you humans safe.  
Rex: Safe?  
Safe, My Mum and Dad are dead because of these things.  
I WILL KILL EVERY ONE OF THEM.

**Stage 1**  
**Win:** Destroy the Oni.  
**Loss:** Rex shoot down.

**(Flashback - City)**  
Rex: ha… ha.. Ah…..  
Dynamite: I am sorry, for the loss of your parents I wasn't able to save them.  
Rex: They, didn't just kill them, but this entire city as well?  
Where are they?  
Dynamite: Ailed with the Beastman, in the Forbidden Zone.  
Rex: Do you have a name?  
Dynamite: Dynamite.  
Rex: My name is Rex Nightwatch.  
I will make this Oni pay.  
Let's go.

**(Room)**  
Rex: And. So they went, that was about 10 years ago.  
Gordon: And what did you learn about these Oni.  
Rex: I learnt nothing. Expect they haven't made an attack on the ….  
Well….. Earth since.  
They were however, allied with the Beastman,  
But I could not take them all down.  
So when I was 15, I joined Dai-Gurren Gang, and attack Lordgenome and his Beastman.  
Gordon: A Wise decision.  
Rex: It was the final day of the Battle for Teppelin.

**(Flashback - Forbidden Zone, Teppelin)**  
Simon: Lets Go!  
Yoko: When need to get Simon inside.  
Rex: Come on Beastman.

**Stage 1 - Part 2**  
**Win:** Get Simon to the Target Point.  
**Loss:** Simon shoot down.

**(Flashback - Forbidden Zone, Teppelin, Tower)**  
Simon: My drill won't come out any-more!  
Nia: Simon, If belief gives you strength, then I will believe in you with all my heart!  
So, win! Simon  
Simon: Let's go Nia.  
_(Shadow angels appear)_  
Kittan: Damn it! There are too many of them!  
Simon: Focus on, Lordgenome.  
Yoko: We can't lose.  
Rex: For Mom, Dad, Let's GO! And for everyone still alive!  
Yoko: That's right! We have to protect the new lives on behalf of the ones lost!  
Simon: And that's why we have to win this battle!

**Stage 1 - Part 3**  
**Win:** Lordgenome shoot down.  
**Loss:** Simon shoot down.

**(Flashback - Forbidden Zone, Teppelin, Tower)**  
Simon: I can't lose.  
Nia and everyone in the Dai-Gurren Dan believes in me!  
The me that Aniki believed in…. The me that I believe in…  
will never lose to the likes of you!  
Lordgenome: Gunmen are nothing….  
but trash!  
It's been a while since I've enjoyed myself, boy.  
Go back underground.  
Nia: Simon.  
Lordgenome: The Core Drill?  
Simon: I am Simon. The Dai-Gurren Dan's leader, Simon the Driller!  
If you'll be the wall blocking my way,  
I'll drill a hole through you every time you try!  
That's my drill!  
Lordgenome: I see….. So you've exceeded me in Spiral Power….  
Let me tell you something.  
Rex: Wait, tell me what are the Oni's, and your relationship with them?  
Lordgenome: "The moment you ignorant monkeys reach space,  
the Moon shall become the Messenger of Hell,  
and the Spiral planet will meet its doom."  
The Oni, they are just like me, Stopping you monkeys from doing just that.  
Nia: Father…  
Goodbye Father.  
I will be heading toward the future.  
Kittan: You Did it Simon.  
Everyone: Simon!.  
Simon!.  
Simon!.  
Simon!.  
Simon!.

**(Room)**  
Rex: And So thanks to Simon the Beastman where gone.  
I have no clue about the warning that was left, however.  
Gordon: What happen next?  
Rex: Not much… Lordgenome place was soon turned into a City.  
Kamina City.  
As for myself, I decide to go get a job.  
Earth was united, Beatsman where dead. Oni gone with them.  
Shadow Angles where left, but they haven't done much kidnapping.  
And when I was 16, I got one to work alongside, some old since people.  
Pr. Kabuto, Pr . Yumi, Dr. Saotome and Dr. Hell  
I worked for them until I was 22.  
Long story short, they told me to fetch something and I got loss in Kamina City,  
I kept on going down, deeper into the Earth,  
That was when I discovered the Megazone.  
And this… This entire world, this planet Earth. Is just a Spaceship.  
Everything, I was brought up to believe was a lie.  
Their where no countries, no moon, just some City's and the Forbidden zone.  
Dr. Hell, wanted more proof, on the matter and he sent us on a exportation, to an island.  
It was an ancient island called Partos island.  
There we found ruins of a very brilliant culture.  
And we learn of the legend about Giants.  
Inside, we found it, Robots.  
We learn that this civilisation was so powerful.  
That nothing could beat it. But it soon fell to natural disaster's  
These Robots where well over 12,000 years. And not from this Spaceship.  
Dr. Hell: I shall represent the ancient civilisation.  
Rex: We then all tried to restore the robots to its former glory.  
Kabuto, saw what Dr. Hell was planning to do with them.  
Dr. Hell: Everyone listen.  
I thank you all for your enthusiasm for restoring these ancient robots.  
But I know how to control them, And I will conquer the world and stop the PKF.  
Rex: I agree with him, the PKF have been hiding everything from us. We should use them.  
Yumi: No…  
Rex: Everyone who didn't like the idea. Died.  
Kabuto and Yumi managed to escape.  
When I was 23, Dr Hell and I started our plan for world domination.  
But Kabuto was ready.  
This was when my life changed, and I fought the soon to be legendary Mazinger Z.

**Units Unlocked**  
_Rex Nightwatch - Dynamite_

* * *

**Notes**

_For Those unfamiliar with some terms, characters ext..._

**Characters**  
_(Originals)_  
Rex Nightwatch: The Protagonist  
Gordon: Leader of PKF

_(Gurren Laggan)_  
Lordgenome: Leader of the Beastman and Oni  
Simon: Leader of Dai-Gurren Gang.  
Yoko: Member of Dai-Gurren Gang.  
Nia: Member of Dai-Gurren Gang, and Lordgenome Daughter.  
Kittan: Member of Dai-Gurren Gang.  
Kamina: Founder of Dai-Gurren Gang, and Simon Aniki.

_(Mazinger Z)_  
Pr. Kabuto: A Sicentist.  
Pr. Yumi: Science Student of Dr. Kabuto.  
Dr. Hell: A Scientist, with an ambiton to take over the world.

_(New Getter Robo)_  
Dr. Saotome: A Scientist.

**Mechs**  
_(Originals)_  
Dynamite - BGM: ?

_(Gurren Laggan)_  
Gurren - BGM: Tsuzuku Sekai  
Yoko M-Tank - BGM: Tsuzuku Sekai  
King Kittan - BGM: Tsuzuku Sekai

**Terms**  
_(Originals_)  
PKF: Peace Keeping Force, they have taken over and united the world.  
Forbidden Zone: Area outside the City's, and isolated.

_(Gurren Laggan)_  
Teppelin: Place for the Final Battle of the first half of Gurren Laggan  
Dai-Gurren Gang: Group of People wanting to stop the Beastman.  
Kamina City: This was Teppelin, Dai-Gurren Gang took over it.

_(Mazinger Z)_  
Partos island: The Island of the Mecha Beasts

_(Megazone 23)_  
Megazone: A Spaceship,where this Story takes place.

**Bad Guys**  
Shadow Angles_ (Aquarion)_  
Beast man_ (Gurren Laggan)_  
Oni _(New Getter Robo)_  
Mecha Beasts_ (Mazinger Z)_

* * *

_This is the end of first half on Gurren Laggan, I hope you enjoyed it  
____Rex's Flashback's will end next chapter and start the main plot._

___Speaking of the Next Chapter it will be called:_ **Activate! Mazinger Z!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Welcome, to the next Stage of this Story. This will be the final chapter of Rex's flashback before the main plot begins._

* * *

******Stage 2 ACTIVATE! MAZINGER Z!**

**(Room)**  
Gordon: So, you discovered that this world is a spaceship.  
and blamed everything on us.  
Rex: Yes.  
Gordon: For revenge, you join Dr. Hell.  
Rex: Yes.  
Gordon: What changed your mind.  
Rex: Dr. Kabuto's grandson Kouji Kabuto.  
We attacked, after the Campbellians, lose by the hands of the Combattler V.

**(Flashback - Destroyed Lab)**  
Kouji: Ah! Shirou.  
Shirou! Cheer up, Are you ok?  
Shirou: Where is this place?  
Kouji: It's seems to be our Villa's basement.  
Shirou: But A place like this living in our basement.  
Did Grandpa build this by himself?  
Shirou: Ah! Grandpa!  
Kouji: Grandpa.  
Wake up! It's Kouji and Shirou.  
Kabuto: You finally came.  
Kouji: Who did this to you?  
Kabuto: Dr. Hell  
He's an ambitious scientist who wants to conquer the world.  
Look over there.  
Kouji: Er? Is there anything important?  
Kabuto: Look at the underground square facing the computer.  
Kouji: Wow!  
Shirou: Robot?  
Kouji: Who made such a huge robot?  
Kabuto: I made it.  
Shirou: Why, did you make something like this?  
Kabuto: I had to, I must make it.  
Kouji: Why?  
Kabuto: To Stop the Evil of Dr Hell.  
This mecha was made with the newly invented "Super alloy Z"  
Operated by Photon power and powerful weapon inside.  
I call it Mazinger Z.  
Kouji: Mazinger Z.  
Kabuto: Koji, It belongs to you!  
The only wish I can't fulfil is to see you control it.  
Koji, with Mazinger Z you can either be a god or a devil.  
That Pilder is the controller.  
Kouji: How do I use it?  
Kabuto: Get inside the Pilder, and drive into the middle of the head of Mazinger Z and then…  
Kouji: And then…  
Shirou: Grandpa!  
Kouji: Grandpa!  
Shirou: Grandpa! Don't die.  
Kouji: Just you wait; I will take revenge for you, Grandpa!  
On Dr. Hell

**(Flashback - Partos Island)**  
Rex: So with Kabuto now dead.  
What happens now?  
Dr Hell: Send me, Baron Asher.  
Rex: As you wish, Asher you half man, do you have a moment, Hell wants you.  
_(Asher walks in)_  
Asher: You… Summoned me.  
Dr Hell: We begin the attack on the PKF.

**(Flashback - Destroyed Lab)**  
Shirou: Wow! What's this thing made of?  
Kouji: Alright, I'll go and control Mazinger Z.  
Shirou: Brother, can you?  
Kouji: As soon as I can get it to start.  
Wow, so many buttons.  
Which one should I press?  
Let's try this.  
Now what?  
Shirou: You need to move it towards the head of the robot?  
But with your skill it will be useless.  
Kouji: Don't be noisy; I can become netter at this.  
Shirou: Haste makes waste?  
Kouji: Just wait and see.  
Now let's fly towards the robot's head.  
Shirou: Wow, it's flying, you're so wonderful.  
Kouji: Now for the hard part?  
PILDER ON!

**(Flashback - City)**  
Rex: Well let's get this show on the road.  
_(PKF units appear)_  
Rex: I'll take you down PKF.

**Stage 2**  
**Win:** Shoot down all enemy units.  
**Loss:** Rex shoot down.

**(Flashback - City)**  
Rex: Soon, the world will know the truth.  
Kouji: Dr. Hell, I will stop you!  
_(Mazinger Z appears)_  
Rex: And you are?  
Kouji: Kouji Kabuto, and I will defeat you Dr. Hell.  
Rex: Sorry, to disappoint you, I am not Dr. Hell.  
Kouji: You, did this to the City, you're the one who caused all this destruction.  
Rex: I only did it, so everyone will find out the truth.  
That this world isn't a planet called Earth, But a Spaceship called the Megazone.  
Kouji: You expect me to believe that.  
Rex: Yes, and If I have to fight you for you to see that, then so be it.  
_(Campbellians appear)_  
Kouji: Why are they here, didn't Combattler V beat them.  
Rex: Yes, don't worry; they are here because they are lost and confused.  
Losing their leader and all.  
They will not interfere with this fight, However.  
Kouji: Then Lets Go Mazinger Z.  
ROCKET PUNCH!

**Stage 2 - Part 2**  
**Win:** Mazinger Z down to 50% HP.  
**Loss:** Rex shoot down.

**(Flashback - City)**  
Rex: Why, Why can't I beat you?  
Kouji: Where is Dr. Hell?  
Rex: Why should I tell you?  
Kouji: Because….. I need to beat him.  
Rex: And why is that?  
Kouji: Peace, for everyone who has died because of him. And why the hell are you fighting?  
Rex: I'm not fighting for peace, I am fighting for Justice.  
Kouji: Justice, look around you?  
Rex: …..  
Kouji: What happen to everyone here?  
Rex: …  
They are dead.  
Kouji: Letting innocence lives die just to get what you want isn't the answer.  
Rex: You may be right about that?  
But, The world needs to know the trurth.  
Hyouma: Your right, But doing stuff like this.  
_(Combatter V appears)_  
Rex: Why are you here?  
Kosuke: We defeated the Campbellians, and mealy followed some refugees here.  
Chizuru: If you want, the people to know the truth stop fighting.  
Rex: Who do you guys work for?  
Daisaku: Ourselves.  
Juzo: For the same reason you are fighting.  
Kouji: What are you guys talking about?  
Rex: Fight me then.  
Lets see if we are both fighting for the same thing.  
Hyouma: Fine.

**Stage 2 - Part 3**  
**Win:** Survive 2 turns.  
**Loss:** Rex shoot down.

**(Flashback - City)**  
Rex: Enough.  
I don't want to do this any more.  
_(Rex leaves)_

**(Room)**  
Rex: I have to thank that, Kabuto one day.  
He told me that killing the innocence, won't work.  
And Combattler V, the Heroes said they were fighting for the same thing as me.  
I quit and then hid form Dr. Hell since then.  
Took me about a year to do that I  
And decide I would take down PKF. By revealing the truth to everyone.  
And that was when you guys took me.  
Gordon: Do don't have to know, why we are hiding the truth?  
But we are under attack, my aliens called the Varjia.  
Any day and they will attack the ship and all of us in the Megazone will die?  
Rex: Everyone Dead?  
Gordon: I want you to fight for the Megazone.  
If you don't the chance of us losing increase's.  
Rex: And if I refuse.  
Gordon: We kill you.  
Rex: I accept, I will fight to protect everyone on the Megazone.  
Gordon: Good, first thing you should know this ship has two names.  
The Megazone 23 or the Macross Frontier.  
We honestly don't know which name came first?  
Rex: Why is that?  
Gordon: When we discovered this ship.  
Those where the two names we found on this ship.  
Rex: Those 2 name, huh?  
Gordon: You will be assigned in Skull Force.  
Ozma Lee will give you more details goodbye.  
_(Gordon leaves)_  
_(Ozma enters the room)_  
Ozma: Welcome, Rex  
As you know we have some Vajra to kill?  
Rex: What are the Vajra?  
Ozma: Don't know, expect that they become more and more powerful.  
Now, get up, you have a long day ahead of you.  
Daisaku: Welcome Rex.  
Rex: Your, that poilt from Commbattler V.  
Daisaku: Yes.  
Like you we work for PKF now.  
Rex: I looking forward to fighting alongside the Combattler V  
Against the Vajra.  
Daisaku: Same Here  
Ozuma: Lets go.  
Rex: Roger  
(And So Begins may Journey, my Journey for HOPE)

_**Units Unlocked**  
Hyouma Aoi, Juzo Naniwa, Daisaku Nishikawa, Chizuru Nanbara, Kosuke Kita - Combattler V  
_

* * *

**Notes**

_For Those unfamiliar with some terms, characters ext..._

**Characters**  
_(Mazinger Z)_  
Kouji: Grandson of Dr. Kabuto, wants revenge on Dr. Hell.  
Shirou: Kouji's brother.  
Baron Asher: one side man other side female, servant to Dr. Hell

_(Combattler V_)  
Hyouma Aoi - The hot-blooded leader of the team  
Juzo Naniwa - The second member of the team  
Daisaku Nishikawa - The third membe  
Chizuru Nanbara - The fourth member, and only female member of the team  
Kosuke Kita - The fifth member

_(Macross Frontier)_  
Ozma: Leader of Skull Force, Big Fan of Fire Bomber

**Mechs**  
_(Combattler V)_  
Combattler V - BGM: Combattler V no Theme

_(Mazinger Z)_  
Mazinger Z - BGM: Mazinger Z

**Terms  
**_(Macross Frontier)_  
Macross Frontier - The Spaceship Macross Frontier is set in, In this story it has been merged with the Megazone 23.

**Bad Guys**  
Campbellians _(Combattler V)_  
PKF _(Originals)_

* * *

_That is the end of the Flashbacks, and you should now be able to understand the world of Super Robot Wars H.  
The next chapter will be sent 1 year in the future.  
_

_And that is the end of Mazinger Z and Combattle V, Sorry their won't be any more plot for them (or will their.)  
Mazinger Z will switch to Mazinkaiser plot however._

_I hope you enjoyed it, next week will be some real robots and: _**The Arrival of**** Neo-Zeon.**


	4. Chapter 4

_And Now we start the Main Plot._

* * *

**Stage 3 - The Arrival of Neo-Zeon.**

**(Megazone 23 - Hanger)**  
Rex: Dynamite.  
I don't understand, why did you come to me?  
And what exactly are you?  
Dynamite: …..  
Rex: It has been 11 years, and still nothing?  
Why do you stop speaking to me?  
Dynamite: …..  
Rex: Still, not going to give me a hint?  
Dynamite: …..  
Rex: Anyway, let's go we have Vajra to kill?  
_(Sherry Nome song starts playing)_  
Rex: Looks like Sherry, is on.  
Now, let's go Dynamite!

**(Space)**  
_(Sherry Nome song is playing in the background)_  
_(BGM: Welcome to My Fanclub's Night)_  
Micheal: Particle distribution indicates enemy presence dead ahead.  
Are you ready?  
Alto: It's coming  
Micheal: What!  
Alto: Damn Vajra!  
Micheal: I'll cover you!  
Alto: There!  
_(Vajra is killed)_  
Radio: Resupply, ship commander centre, please reply.  
This is fleey code "Kobayashi Maru"  
Micheal: Seems like we should help them, Alto.  
Alto: Lets go!  
_(More Vajra show up)_  
Alto: Damn… more Vajira  
Rex: And the Dynamite is here!  
_(Dynamite appears)_  
Micheal: Rex, I'm gald you could join us.  
Alto: We got to get Micheal to the target point, as fast possible.  
Rex: Roger.

**Stage 3**  
**Win:** Get Micheal to the target point  
**Loss:** Micheal shoot down

_(When Micheal reaches the target point)_  
Captain: Whew…  
Micheal : We will be brining your supply's shortly  
just sit and relax.  
Captain: My, this odyssey is finally over.  
Huh?  
What.  
Micheal: Something is coming!  
Captain: Change to all-range view! Quickly!  
Alto: Th-They're attacking!  
Captain: Open Laser Circuits!  
_(Ship Blow up)_  
_(Neo Zeon unit appears)_  
Micheal: We got to get out of her and warn.  
Warn everyone of this.  
Alto: Roger…  
Rex: We have to do that later, more of them are coming.  
_(Neo Zeon units appears)_

**Stage 3 – Part 2 **  
**Win:** Shoot down all enemy units.  
**Loss:** All allied units shoot down.

_(Last, Neo Zeon soldier is shoot down.)_  
Alto: Who - Who are you guys?  
Micheal: You're not an alien, or a Citizen of the Macross.  
Zeon: True, we came from a different spaceship.  
Rex: Different Spaceship?  
Zeon: We are ZEON!  
_(Neo Zeon, solider is blow up)_  
Lance: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
_(The Reborn appears)_  
Lance: What a fine, bunch of guys you are.  
You can take down a small Zeon flight.  
Rex: Well, the flight wasn't very big and who the Hell are you?  
Lance: Oh, Rex you don't remember me?  
Rex: What are you talking about?  
Lance: I Lance Cordfield, and I challenge you Rex Nightwatch.  
Just you and me, One on One.  
You're Dynamite, against my Reborn.  
Rex: Bring it on! Lance, whoever you are!  
Alto: Oh no, something else is coming.  
_(Nu Gundam, appears)_  
Amuro: Amuro Ray, Gundam.  
Micheal: What is a Gundam?  
Rex: Never mind that.  
Should we fight these guys or warn the others?  
Hyoma: Fight them.  
_(The Butterfly and Combattler V appears)_  
Lucy: This is an order from the SDF, attack the enemy.  
Juzo: We should figure out why these Zeon is here.  
Alto: If this is an order from the SDF?  
Rex: Then we really have no choice but to fight these guys  
Lance in the Reborn, and Amuro in that Gundam.  
Damn…. SDF.  
In any case, good to see you guys here.  
Kosuke: There are only these 2 units.  
Daisaku: This Gundam and Lance won't be able to beat us.  
Chizuru: Well then… Let's go  
Hyoma: Combattler V!

**Stage 3 - Part 3**  
**Win:** Shoot down all enemy units.  
**Loss:** All allied units shoot down.

_(After Reborn is shoot down, he comes back on full HP)_  
Lance: HAHAHAHAHAH!  
Fun and games are now over.  
Amuro let's go!  
Amuro: Got it.  
_(Lucy, Rex, Alto, Micheal and the Battle Team gets shoot down.)_  
Micheal: No way!  
Kosuke: All the damage we did.  
Daisuku: And able to attack like that.  
Rex: These guys where just holding back.  
Lucy: I can't believe I lost.  
Alto: We should retract, and warn the others.  
Rex: Agreed.  
Lance: Rex, you have become much weaker since you went on the….  
Amuro: They call their ship the Macross.  
Lance: That's right the Macross.  
Rex: Damn you!  
Lance: We ARE NEO ZEON!  
Amuro: I recommend you halt your course and get far away from he as possible.  
Lucy: As if we will follow a order like that.  
Amuro: It wasn't an order, but I will make it one that you will apply by, if you like.  
_(Amuro and Lance, leave)_  
Hyoma: That sounds like a order to me.  
Rex: Hey, who are you?  
Lucy: Return to the Macross as quickly as possible.  
_(Lucy, leaves)_  
Alto: Neo Zeon.  
Who are they?  
Micheal: Come on lets go.  
Rex: Lance, who are you?  
And what did you mean by me being weak?  
Juzo: What, a day.  
Hyoma: Humans to think we were not alone out in space.  
Rex: Yes, expect these humans don't like us do they.  
Alto: You guys, coming back to the Megazone or staying here.  
Rex: Going, Gordon would like to know about this.

_(Neo Zeon)_  
Lance: Lord Char, we are back.  
Amuro: …..  
Char: How did it go?  
Amuro: It seems the Megazone, does it fact have humans on it.  
Lance: They seem to be calling it by a strange name the Macross.  
Char: On our next attack we will send out our entire forces.  
Lance: Agreed.  
Amuro: But wait, what if the Megazone decides to change course.  
Char: They would still have to be destroyed; you understand why don't you Amuro.  
Amuro: Yes, but they have citizens on that ship.  
Char: As do we.  
Amuro: I only wish to convince them to leave.  
Char: Very well, Amuro you may do as you like with the Megazone.  
Lance, we will begin the attack in 2 weeks for on.  
Amuro: 2 weeks.  
Char: Yes.  
Lance: Roger.  
Amuro: Roger.  
_(I only have 2 weeks to stop Char, And if I fail so be it the Megazone will be destroyed.)_  
Lance: Amuro, I recommend coming down to Mars.  
Amuro: Why is that?  
Lance: You're going to need a team, to tackle the Megazone don't you.

**(Megazone 23 - Hanger)**  
Gordon: Skull Force over here.  
Rex: What is it Gordon.  
Gordon: This.  
Micheal: What are They?  
Rex: Oni's  
Gordon: They are back.  
Rex: How?  
Gordon: I don't know, I wish for you Rex to travel to the surface and find out.  
Rex: Got it.  
_(Oni's, I thought you all died back then)_  
Gordon: You may take someone with you.  
Alto: Sorry Rex, I have Body guarding this to do with Sherry.  
Rex: That sounds fun. I would be funny if Ranka saw you.  
Alto: I am hoping that doesn't happen.  
Micheal: I'll be happy to come with you.  
Gordon: Saotome Labs has the best information on the Oni's.  
You should try their first.  
Rex: When…  
When are you the PKF, going to tell everyone the truth?  
Gordon: In 2 weeks?  
Rex: Got it.  
You Better.  
Gordon: I wish you and Micheal the best, good luck.  
Rex: Micheal.  
Let us hunt some orc! I mean Oni.  
_(Rex and Micheal leave)_  
Gordon: Now, where are the others?  
Hyouma: Where here.  
Gordon: Tell me, about this Zeon.  
Daisaku: All, we know is that we are going into their territory and they are defending their home.  
Gordon: What is their home?  
Kosuke: A Planet Perhaps or a ship like this one.  
Gordon: I want you and Lucy, to find out everything about this new enemy.  
Lucy: I'm coming with them?  
Gordon: Yes.  
Lucy: Why, what about someone else?  
Gordon: You are needed here, with the V Team.  
Chizurz: Don't worry It will be fun battling us.  
Hyouma: We are a team what so we call out selves.  
Lucy: How about Team HOPE.  
Chizurz: What a nice name, cause be are HOPE for the Megazone.  
Lucy: Meh…..  
Daisaku: I like the name.  
Juzo: Me to.  
Kosuke: Better than, what I was going to suggest.  
Gordon: Alright, you will now be called Team HOPE.  
And when Micheal and Rex, are done dealing with the Oni.  
They will join you.  
Get to Queen Dianna for further instructions.  
Ryoma: Understood.

**Units Unlocked**  
_Micheal - VF-25G Messiah Valkyrie_

**Units Locked**  
_Hyouma Aoi, Juzo Naniwa, Daisaku Nishikawa, Chizuru Nanbara, Kosuke Kita - Combattler V_

* * *

**Notes**

_For Those unfamiliar with some terms, characters ext..._

**Characters**_  
(Originals)  
_Lance Cordfield: Pilot of Neo-Zeon, knows something about Rex's past.  
Lucy: High ranking Member of the PKF.

_(Macross Frontier)_  
Michael Blanc : Pilot of Skull Force  
Alto Saotome : Pilot of Skull Force.  
Sherry Nome: Famous Idol Singer on the Megazone.  
Ranka Lee: Idol Singer on her rise to fame.

_(Char's Counterattack)_  
Amuro: White Devil of the One Year War.  
Char: Leader of Neo-Zeon.

_(Turn A Gundam)_  
Queen Dianna: Leader of the Moon Race.

**Mechs**  
_(Originals)_  
Ribbion - BGM: ?  
Butterfly - BGM: ?

_(Macross Frontier)_  
VF-25G Messiah Valkyrie - BGM: Shadow of Michael  
VF-25F Messiah Valkyrie - BGM: Alto's Theme

_(Char's Counterattack)_  
Nu Gundam - BGM: Main Title

**Terms**  
_(Turn a Gundam)_  
Moon Race: A Race that hope to live on Earth, in this story, Everyone on the Megazone is Moon Race.  
Kobayashi Maru: Wait! this Term isn't from Turn A Gundam.

_(Getter Robo)_  
Saotome Labs: Where Getter Ray, Research is done.

**Bad Guys  
**Vajra (_Macross Frontier_)**  
**Neo Zeon (_Char's Counterattac_k)

* * *

_I trust I am using your favourite character nicely, if not then tell me. Combattler V won't be back for a while._

_Next Chapter will be called. _**Zone of the Enders. **_and will focus on Neo-Zeon and Mars._


	5. Chapter 5

_And, just like the title of this chapter something new to Super robot wars, Zone of the Enders. Enjoy._

* * *

**Stage 4 Zone of the Enders**

**(Mars - Testing Area)**  
Lance: Quite a show we have here.  
Amuro: So these are the Martians mecha.  
Lance: We need them up and running for the battle against the megazone.  
Amuro: I wonder how long they can survive.  
Lance: What to have a bet Amuro?  
Amuro: No.  
_(Martian units appear)_  
_(Neo Zeon units appear)_  
Radio: Begin the battle  
Viola: Second Lieutenant, let's do it.  
Radium: Got it.

**Stage 4**  
**Win:** Survive until turn 5.  
**Loss:** All allied units shoot down.

**(Mars - Testing Area)**  
Viola: Red One hit, withdrawing.  
Radium: What are they doing?!  
Shut up. Cover me!  
Viola: Second Lieutenant!  
Radio: Practice run completed.  
All pilots report to me  
After recovering machinery.  
Lance: It seems like the Martian failed.

**(Mars - Hanger)**  
Radium: Don't worry about those people.  
Vola: Yes...  
Radium: Will's late, isn't he?  
Will: Second Lieutenant Lavans!  
Blit (Zeon): Hump!  
Will: Sorry.  
Radium: Are you okay, Will?!  
Blit: What? I just pet him a little.  
Radium: You guys!  
Amuro: Enough  
Blit: Lieutenant Amuro.  
Amuro: We should be working together, Zeon and Martians.  
Blit: That will never work.  
Amuro: True, but we can try, now leave.  
Blit: Theirs is just too much of a difference, physically speaking,  
Between us Earthlings and you guys.  
It's like we're picking on weaklings.  
Now, why don't you guys hurry up, take  
Him away, and disappear.  
Amuro: Just Leave.  
Blit: You're an eyesore, Martians.  
Vola: You!  
Radium: Don't!  
I'll do it!  
_(Lavans punches, the Zeon solider)_  
Amuro: Oi, I said this was enough.  
Radium: Damn!  
Blit: Hey, hey, what's wrong?  
What's wrong?  
Is that a Martian punch?  
Didn't hurt. Doesn't even itch.  
Amuro: Please, stop fighting we are meant to work together.  
Look, how about I offer you guys a deal.  
I am organising a team to investigate a Megazone, if you agree to stop this fighting.  
I will let you fight alongside me.  
Your pay raise will increase, and as well as your ranks.  
Blit: Very well.  
Amuro: Now I want, you both to shake hands  
And Take him to the medical office quickly.  
Blit: Sorry about this.  
When the gravity's different,  
It's hard to know your limits.  
Radium: …..  
What's this about, Lieutenant Amuro?  
Amuro: For now on, for the remainder of 2 weeks, we will be investigating the Megazone.  
We will be leaving tomorrow.  
Please don't forget you're now under a different jurisdiction now, mine.  
Blit: Well then, we accept your offer.  
Second Lieutenant...  
And you take some calcium. Having a short temper's not good.  
Radium: …..  
Amuro: Your First order is to, go to the Chief Secretary's office!

**(Chief Secretary's office)**  
Radium: Dissatisfied?  
We are LEV pilots.  
Char: The Nokuteisu base is just a relay base.  
And you aren't needed?  
Radium: Is this what's called a demotion?  
Vola: Second Lieutenant!  
Char: It's a recommendation from Lieutenant Amuro, you understand.  
Radium: That Amuro, was being seriously, we have to fight alongside them.  
Char: You're going whether you want to or not.  
Radium: That jerk...

**(Mars - Base)**  
Dolores: Then please send the remaining  
Data to Dr. Links today as well.  
Man: I understand.  
Melissa: Dolores!  
Have you heard?  
Someone's already gotten into a  
Fight with those new Earthlings.  
Dolores: Melissa, were you killing time  
While we were busy? Petty...  
Melissa: It was your darling.  
And now, he has to work alongside them with Lieutenant Amuro.  
Dolores: Amuro huh?

**(Hot Air balloon)**  
Lineford: So, how is it being back here, Lord Char.  
Char: I quite enjoy it actually being here.  
Lineford: That is good to know  
Lolan: HELP!  
Lineford: …  
_(Gunshot)_  
Char: Nice shoot,  
Lineford: Thank you,  
Sadly isn't uncommon for wild animals to attack people  
Char: You Let the wolf get away?  
Lineford: Yech.  
Lolan: …  
Char: I wonder who that boy is?  
Lineford: That a good question, he wasn't a Martian or a Zeon.

**(Mars - City)**  
Vola: Second Lieutenant, please stop.  
If you fall...  
Radium: Didn't I tell you to go home?  
Give up on a superior who gets his subordinates in trouble too!  
Dolores: Second Lieutenant!  
Radium: Dolly...  
Dolores: Radium, hurry up and get down!  
I was worried, you know!  
I heard you were in a fight!  
Radium: Fight?  
Haven't done anything like that.  
If I had, I'd be dead by now.  
Everyone here's like friggin' Hercules or something  
Will's face was mangled. Three months for a complete recovery.  
They say we're Martians!  
Is it our fault that we were born on this planet.  
and our constitutions are different?  
Do we exist only to be oppressed by Earth?  
Amuro: Things will change in time.  
I pray that it is closer than you think  
Radium: Amuro, why the hell are you here?  
Dolores: He, drove me here.  
Radium: Fine then, but still What do we have to do to make that time come?  
We don't have any power, you know.  
Amuro: You can start, by getting rid of your attitude we start the investigate tomorrow  
now, get down from there. I will hate for my soldiers to get hurt before their first mission.  
And that power is in how hearts.  
Radium: Amuro, even you, you're in the army and can't do anything.  
I'm tired of looking at this scenery.  
Fed up with it!  
Amuro: Is, he always like this?  
Viola: Yeah.

**(Apartment)**  
Dolores: It's better if you don't drink any more.  
Radium: I'm being sent to the Megazone.  
Amuro just wants to get rid of trouble.  
Damn!  
What's so funny? I won't be able  
To see you easily any more.  
Dolores: That's not true.  
Radium: What are you saying? Do you know  
How far the Megazone is from here?  
Dolores: What?!  
Radium: You know something, don't you?  
Dolores: I don't know anything.  
Quit it, Radium! I really don't know!

**(Viola - Flashback)**  
Radium: I don't know why you're rushing to die,  
But do you hate the Earthlings that much?  
If you do, I'll give you somewhere to die!  
Come to Zeon with me.  
Use your life for the sake of this planet, and then die.

**(Base)**  
Viola: ….  
Radium: What's wrong, Viola? You're sullen.  
Viola: Isn't it unpleasant for you to be sent to a place like this,  
Second Lieutenant?  
Radium: How about you?  
Viola: Not really, as long as I get to work for you, Second Lieutenant.  
Radium: You say such cute things.

**(Base)**  
Radium: Second Lieutenant Radium Lavans,  
Dispatched from Mars.  
Viola: Sergeant Viola Gyunee from the same.  
Bilt: So you guys showed up?  
Amuro: First I wish to test your battle skills, please follow me.  
There is an Orbital Frame Development Project  
I want you to test out the new mecha as Frame Runners.  
Radium: Roger. Orbital Frame?  
Amuro: It refers to a new type of orbital weapon.  
This is Dr. Links from the development team.  
If all goes well, we should have a good fine pilot with a fine machine as well.  
I wish you all the best.  
Dr. Links: I've heard bout you from my assistant.  
Dolores: ….  
Radium: Dolly….

**(Hanger)**  
Dr. Links: This is the Orbital Frame  
Prototype test, Idolo.  
Radium: Wow...  
Dr. Links: A manoeuvrable weapon utilizing the  
rare mineral Metatron in its frame,  
Generator and various other parts.  
Its abilities vastly overshadow  
Those of existing LEVs.  
This will become Mars's hope.  
When this is completed, I'm sure  
Mars will be freed from Zeon.  
Amuro: When you are done mastering this machine, I will give you new orders.

**(BattleHawk - Forest)**  
Rex: Where almost at Lab.  
Micheal: But something bugs me.  
Rex: What's that?  
Micheal: The 2 weeks thing that, Gordon said.  
Rex: It is only 16 days.  
Boss: Hey, anyone their!  
_(Boss Borat appears)_  
Rex: And you are?  
Boss: It's Dr Hell, here is coming to the Saotome Lab.  
Rex: Dr Hell?  
Boss: We are going to need for fire-power to protect it.

**Units Unlocked**  
Boss** -** Boss Borat  
Rex, Micheal - BattleHawk

* * *

**Notes**

_For Those unfamiliar with some terms, characters ext..._

**Characters**  
_(Originals)_  
Blit - Neo-Zeon, Solider he doesn't like the Martains.

_(Zone of the Enders)_  
Radium Lavans: Martain, LEV pilot. Suffered from Metatron poisoning.  
Viola Gyunee : Martain, LEV pilot, Radum is her commander.

_(Turn A Gundam)_  
Lolan: A Pliot on a mission from Moon race.  
Lineford: Owns a good part of Mars and is friends with Char.

**Mechs**  
_(Zone of the Enders)_  
LEV - BGM: Title

**Terms**  
_(Zone of the Enders)_  
Martian: Someone who was born on the Planet called Mars.

* * *

_Not much battles in that chapter, Don't worry next will be at Saotome Lab, And Rex will go against the force he spent years building. Dr. Hell. Next Chapter _**There Goes Ryoma.**


	6. Chapter 6

_I just what to say, Super Robot Wars : Operation Extend, It has ZOIDS! a series I was unable to fit inside this fic. Anyway, I am very happy with Zoids getting in and enjoy some New Getter Robo._

* * *

**Stage 5 - There Goes Ryoma**

**(Saotome Research Institute)**  
Researcher: Respond!  
Getter Team, respond!  
Saotome: All staff, gather their data!  
Do we have visual yet?  
Researcher: No good.  
The explosion created  
An electrical storm...  
We have visual!  
Tatsuhito: This is Tatsuhito...  
l am the only one left alive.  
Dad, everyone else...  
Researcher: T-Tatsuhito!  
Saotome: He's not dead yet.  
Handle the pick up.  
Researcher: Y-Yes, sir.  
Saotome: Ordinary guys are just eaten up by this.  
I need someone that will eat into it instead…  
...a man that can do a number on the Getter.

**(Kabuki Town)**  
Thug: That's why l said...  
...you'd get hurt if you  
Didn't repay your debt quickly.  
Ryoma: l beg you to wait just a little bit more.  
Man: No, no.  
Look, you can just sell off your dojo.  
l'm more than willing to sell it for you.  
Ryoma: All this pleading does me no good?  
Man: Borrowed money should be returned with interest.  
That's common sense for anybody.  
Ryoma: A mafia guy talking sense.  
The world's ending.  
Thug: What'd you just say?  
Man: Do him.  
Thug: Yeah!  
_(Thugs attack Ryoma)_  
Ryoma: You're welcome to try!  
_(Royoma beats the Thugs easily)_  
Ryoma: What? Done already?  
Man: This is just the beginning, mister.  
Ryoma: What was that?  
Come on, either push or pull.  
You'd save face if you chopped off at least one finger.  
Serves you right.  
Just looking at a wannabe gigolo like you pisses me off!  
_(Ryoma attacks)_  
Thug: Hey, man!  
Man: Damn it, we'll get you back for this!  
Ryoma: ldiots!  
lf you want to collect for real, send someone with balls!  
Ken: Seems you having fun.  
Ryoma: Ken, what are you doing here, didn't the Mazinkaiser project workout.

**(Saotome Research Institute)**  
Researcher: Ryoma Nagare, 20 years old.  
lt's certain he is a black belt in karate.  
But he badly beat a foe in an exhibition…  
...and was banned from the circuit.  
lt seems he was left his late father's karate dojo…  
...but his debts are large...  
Saotome: That's enough.  
What l want to know are his physical and mental abilities.  
Show me hard evidence.  
Researcher: Your guests have arrived.  
Saotome: Send them in.  
Micheal: It Looks like your defence against the Oni's isn't working.  
Rex: But don't worry you don't need your Getter whatever….  
You have us here, to beat the Oni's for you.  
Saotome: Give them a room.  
They may take what they wish with Oni's.  
Researcher: Yes.  
_(Saotome, leaves the room)_  
Rex: Looks like a grump old man.  
Micheal: His research on Getter Rays seems to have failed.  
Rex: Failled.  
Micheal: He is looking for pilots to pilot that Getter thing we saw earlier.  
Rex: Do you think we will be strong enough to fight them?  
Micheal: I hope so.  
Rex: Why, Why have they returned.  
Micheal: I am afraid; I can't answer that for you.  
_(Boss enters the room)_  
Boss: There you guys are, Hurry!  
Rex: What is Dr. Hell going to arrive earlier than expected?  
Boss: Not yet, Just those Frozen Oni's one of them has been de-frozen.  
Rex: I take it is no longer dead.  
Boss: Come quickly.

**(Kabuki Town)**  
Ken: Ryo, l won't say anything bad about you.  
But keep putting it off, and worse guys will come to collect.  
Ryoma: That's fine by me.  
A slight storm isn't bad.  
Anything goes.  
Ryo: What's up Ryoma,  
You look as poor as usual!  
Ryoma: Shut up, Ryo!  
Don't tell me that!  
Just go back to…  
Ryoma: Huh?  
Did they shut the power off?  
Ken: Who's there?  
Ryo: Shit, l can't see.  
Ryoma: Shit….  
_(Knives hit Ryoma)_  
Ryoma: lf they hadn't shut the power off,  
l could dodge the throwing knives.  
Ryo: Another one of them?  
Ryoma: Damn you!  
Are you really out to kill me?  
Ken: You guys aren't your ordinary mafia…  
_(A bunch of guys come out and Saotome)_  
Ryo: And there! There were more of you?  
Researcher: Impossible!  
Ryoma: What do you think  
You're doing, you old shithead?  
Researcher: What a guy.  
That was an animal tranquilizer.  
Enough to kill  
Saotome: An ordinary human.  
True...  
He is no ordinary man.  
Ken: Hey, what the Hell did you just do?  
Saotome: You're welcome to come with us if you like?  
Ryo: What do you want with Ryoma?  
Saotome: Everything.

**(Saotome Research Institute)**  
Ryoma: Shit, what did they do to my precious head?  
Saotome He's already awake?  
Ryoma: What's with this room?  
It's cold in here!  
Saotome: O-Oni?  
That is our enemy.  
You really have no patience, do you?  
Oh, well, it saves the hassle of explaining.  
Ryoma: Who are you?  
You're...  
Saotome: You remember?  
Ryoma: Why'd you drag me into a monster house like this?  
Saotome: It's because we need you to fight these things.  
Ryoma: What?  
Don't make me laugh.  
Fighting these fake things...  
Saotome: Onis really do exist.  
They exist as our enemies!  
Ryoma: So what? You're just rattling off what you want!  
First of all, l don't intend to fight!  
Saotome: l don't care about how you feel.  
When we say we need you, we need you.  
Ryoma: And who do you think you are?  
Saotome: Professor Saotome,  
Ken: They've broken in!  
They've broken...  
Ryoma: Wait!  
Huh, Ken what are you doing here  
You running away?  
Ken: The Oni's are here, Ryoma lets go.  
P-Professor… They're coming!  
_(Oni's appear)_  
Ryoma: W-What are these things?  
Ken: Shit, don't touch me!  
Tatsuhito: Move, Dad!  
Are you all right?  
Ryoma: Y-Yeah...  
Saotome: Tatsuhito!  
Ryoma: What?  
Saotome: Regenerative abilities...  
Ryoma: l see.  
Rex: Ryoma, the head! Crush their heads and they can't regenerate!  
Ryoma: And you are?  
Rex: Just call, me Rex.  
And lets just stay this Oni's stuffed up my life.  
And I really want to take them all down, again.  
Ryoma: All right!  
Hey, more guys!  
Micheal (radio): Security squad,  
Hurry to the hangar!  
We're under the onis' attack...  
Saotome: Oh, no.  
They're after the Getter Robo.  
Ryoma: G-Getter Robo?  
Saotome: Let's go!  
Tatsuhito: Right!  
Ken: What about the Mazinkaiser?  
Micheal (radio): It won't be arriving until midnight.  
Ken: Shit! We cannot survive until then?  
Ryo (Radio): We have to try, Rex get out there in the Dynamite.  
Boss isn't doing too well by himself.  
Rex: Got it.  
_(Everyone leaves towards the hanger)_  
Ryoma: Hey, wait a minute!  
Shit.

**(Hanger)**  
Saotome: l'll explain later.  
Ryoma: Get them away from the Getter.  
Shit, what the hell's going on around here?  
But l guess l have to do it!  
_(Shotgun fired)_  
Ryoma: That was dangerous.  
Don't aim a shotgun from so far away!  
Tatsuhito: To think you of all people would say that…  
Ryoma: You're saying that's an enemy, too?  
Saotome: Are you chickening out?  
Ryoma: Of course not.  
Tatsuhito: That's a reliable thought.  
Dad.  
Saotome: It's a barrier.  
Ryoma: B-Barrier?  
Saotome: It's like a wall of energy.  
Ryoma: E-Ener...  
Saotome: Hurry! Back to the dock.  
Ryoma: H-Hey!

**(Outside)**  
Boss: I can't take much more of this.  
Micheal: We should be fine; they won't get to the Getter.  
And Look here comes Rex.  
Rex: ARRRRRR! I WILL DESTORY YOU ALL!  
Micheal: We have to keep the Lab away from being hit by the enemy.  
The Barrier will go out if it gets to many hits.  
Rex: Roger.  
Micheal: Boss, you have taken a lot of damage.  
Keep your role as a Support; we don't want you to be shoot down.  
Boss: Support unit, alright.

**Stage 5**  
**Win:** Protect the Lab, for 5 turns.  
**Loss:** Barrier fails.

**(Lab - Dock)**  
Saotome: Status.  
Researcher: The barrier's 90% stable.  
We've defeated most onis,  
But our casualties are high, too!  
The enemy attack  
Severed the power supply!  
Switching to internal.  
The barrier?  
Maintaining 80% !  
But that attack's  
causing a landslide.  
We'll be in danger at this rate!  
The Proto-Getter?  
Tatsuhito! You're being  
Too reckless piloting it alone!  
Tatsuhito! Reckless or otherwise...  
...we can't let them  
Have it right now!  
Ryoma: Hey, what the hell  
Is he trying to protect?  
Saotome: What we must protect  
Is the Getter Robo.  
And the man that can pilot it...  
...you, Ryoma Nagare.  
Ryoma: Me... The pilot?  
Researcher: Professor,  
Tatsuhito is acting strange...  
Ryoma: Tatsuhito!  
Researcher: The barrier has been cancelled  
Out by the Getter Beam!  
Professor, please evacuate!  
lt won't last much longer!  
Saotome: l don't care about this lab.  
We must protect it at any cost.  
Ryoma: lf l...  
lf l get on that,  
We'll manage to get through this?  
Saotome: We will!  
Ryoma: l've never piloted before.  
Saotome: Irrelevant.  
Just grab the controls,  
And l'll instruct you from there.  
Ken: Hurry, they're fast approaching!  
Ryo: Damn it, we don't have anything to fight these guys with.  
Ken: It, is not the Oni's It is Dr. Hell.  
Ryo: This cannot get any worst, wish we could pilot the Getter.  
It is up to you Ryoma.  
Tatsuhito: Launch...  
Launch now...  
...while l still have  
my consciousness.  
Saotome: Tatsuhito...  
Pull the lever, Ryoma.  
Ryoma: W-What do you want?  
Saotome: While Tatsuhito is holding that thing…  
...we'll destroy it by ramming it.  
Ryoma: Hey, if we do that,  
Your son will die, too!  
Saotome: Irrelevant.  
lf that is the sacrifice required,  
Even if it's my son...  
Tatsuhito: Ryoma Nagare...  
Don't think.  
Just defeat the enemy.  
l won't last much longer.  
You need to go over my dead body!  
Ryoma: Just wait for me in hell!  
_(Getter 1, appears)_  
_(Ryoma attacks Tatsujito)_  
_(Tatsujito dies)_  
Ryoma: So cold...  
Micheal: Someone should get Ryoma, out of here.  
Boss, how long until Dr. Hell arrives.  
Boss: Soon.  
Rex: Then we don't have long to prepare for the fight.

**Units Unlocked**  
_Ryoma - BattleHawk_

* * *

**Notes**

_For Those unfamiliar with some terms, characters ext..._

**Characters**  
_(New Getter Robo)  
_Saotome: Designed the Getter Robo, and study Getter Rays.  
Ryoma: In Debt, and runs a Dojo.

_(Mazinkaiser SKL)_  
Ken: Part of the Mazinkaiser Project, good friends with Ryoma and Ryo.  
Ryo: Part of the Mazinkaiser Project, good friends with Ryoma and Ken.

_(Great Mazinger)_  
Boss: Support pilot for the Mazinger Z.

**Mechs**  
_(Originals)  
_BattleHawk - BGM: ?  
Note: The BattleHawk is an Battleship, that up to 3 piolts can polit.  
_(Those Pilots can be anyone, So far Ryoma is the cannon pilot, While it was Rex and Micheal last chapter)_

_(Great Mazinger)_  
Boss Borat - BGM: Yuusha wa Mazinger

* * *

_I don't want to give the Mazinkaiser to Ken and Ryo just yet. Next Chapter, _**A Fierce Fight! Double Mazingers**

_Note: I have decide to change the way of one of the future chapters will be done, as a result. __**Mobile Suit Gundam 0079 **__will be added to the Series List. _


	7. Chapter 7

_And, now we start Mazinkaiser and something special for Boss Borat fans._

* * *

**Stage 6 A Fierce Fight! Double Mazingers**

**(Inside Lab)**  
_(Dr. Hell's army appears)_  
Ashura: We are here for the Getter Robo.  
Ken: This lab isn't going to hold.  
Ryo: Boss, over here.  
Boss: What is it?  
Ryo: That is a 3 man mecha isn't it?  
Boss: Yes, but why do you ask?  
Ryo: Ken, come over here we now have a mecha to pilot.

**(Outside Lab)**  
Kouji: ROCKET PUNCH!  
_(Mazinger Z appears)_  
Ashura: Damn it! It's finally here.  
The great iron robot, Mazinger Z!  
Kouji: Hey, Baron Ashura! It's time to stop!  
Rex: No Way, Mazinger Z.  
Oi, Mazinger Z glad to see you again.  
Kouji: I know that mech didn't it work alongside Dr. Hell.  
Rex: After the battle you gave me, a year ago.  
I quit Dr. Hell, and I now fight alongside PKF.  
Kouji: Our Fight, back then did so much to you.  
Rex: No, it was only a trigger, but thank you for helping me flick it.  
Ashura: You! Kouji Kabuto!  
Time to die..  
as well as, you Rex Nightwatch.  
Kouji: Oh, I never did catch your name?  
Rex: Rex Nightwatch.  
Kouji: Kouji Kabuto.  
Rex: Now, Asher, taste the wrath of The Dynamite and Mazinger Z.

**Stage 6**  
**Win:** Enemy units shoot down.  
**Loss:** Mazinger Z shoot down.

**(Outside Lab)**  
Tetsuya: Thunder Break!  
_(Great Mazinger, Boss Borat, Aphrodite A appears)_  
Ashura: Great Mazinger  
Rex: Wow, that mecha is cool.  
Tetsuya: That right, We are the heroes!  
Boss: Boss Borat is here.  
Ken: And we are the,  
Ryo: The Boss of Hell!  
Sayaka: Aphrodite A!  
Baron Ashura, you can't do whatever you please!  
Micheal: Looks like all the reinforcements are here. Now let's protect the Lab.  
Kouji: Tetsuya, let's try that attack.  
Tetsuya: Got it.  
_(Kouji and Tetsuya, attack a Mecha Beasts)_  
Kouji: DOUBLE BURNING FIRE!  
_(Mecha Beast shoot down)_

**Stage 6 - Part 2 **  
**Win:** Enemy units shoot down.  
**Loss:** Mazinger Z shoot down.

**(Bartos Island)**  
Dr Hell: Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger, and all the rest.  
Without defeating them, there will be no victory!  
My Royal Servants, mechanical monsters attack!

**(Battlefield)**  
_(More Mecha Beasts appear)_  
Kouji: Damn, not good Move Mazinger Z.  
Rex: Where losing?  
Micheal: Looks like their aim was Mazinger Z and not the Getter.  
Yumi (radio): Kouji can you hear me.  
Sorry, but we have to leave Mazinger Z and retreat.  
Kouji: Leave Z? No!  
Sayaka: Kouji, do as my father said.  
If you stay there, you will be next!  
Boss: That's right! Kabuto, don't push yourself too much!  
Ken: Don't lose your cool.  
Kouji: Mazinger Z and I are together!  
I can't let them destroy Mazinger Z!  
Sayaka: Kouji!  
Kouji: Damn it! Move, move, Z!  
Mazinger Z, please move!  
Tetsuya: Kabuto!  
Dr Hell (radio): Now, capture Mazinger Z!  
Ashura: Yes, Dr. Hell!  
Mecha Beasts take Mazinger Z.  
And, now final blow, Great Mazinger! And the Getter Lab.  
_(Dr. Hell's forces escape with Mazinger Z)_  
Ryo: NO!  
Rex: Damn it!  
_(The Lab gets destroyed)_

**(Photon Power Plant)**  
Yumi: How is it?  
All of my staff are working hard,  
But the damage is more than we expected.  
I think it will take a while to repair it completely.  
I just hope the enemy won't attack us.  
Tetsuya (radio): So stupid.  
I am such a loser.  
Yumi: Remember, they're also desperate.  
It's not your fault.

**(Birdos Island)**  
Ashura: I will make sure that Great will be useless!  
Dr Hell: I'm fed up with your excuses!  
Ashura: Oh, please…  
Dr. Hell! Dr. Hell!  
Dr Hell: A long time ago, the Greeks' ancestors, the Mycenaean's,  
protected Birdos Island by using a giant that blew flames  
From its chest.  
This is the story of legend that has been told in the  
Ancient Aegean Sea.  
I excavated the ruins, thinking that the giant fighter could be a robot.  
Then I found these mechanical monsters!  
By commanding these mechanical monsters,  
I'll conquer this world.  
That's my dream, my ambition!  
But, someone is trying to stop me now!  
Mazinger Z, operated by Koji Kabuto.  
And Great Mazinger.  
But I no longer need to be afraid of them!  
Ashura, destroy the Photon Power Lab.  
Ashura: Don't worry, Dr. Hell.  
I'll bring you good news.

**(Lab - Or what is left of it)**  
Saotome: As long...  
As long as Ryoma and l  
Are alive, it's all right...  
Ryoma: A scary thought.  
A young woman smiling  
As she holds a skeleton.  
Michiru: …  
Rex: Your awake, long story cut short after you won, Dr. Hell came and …..  
Ryoma: All this happened, Damn.  
Michiru: You must be Ryoma Nagare.  
You're the kind of guy  
Father would bring.  
Ryoma: How do you know about me?  
Wait, ''Father''?  
Michiru: l'm Michiru Saotome.  
Tatsuhito's younger sister.  
And the daughter of a man who killed his own son.  
Ryoma: Don't think of it that way.  
You shouldn't be slinging mud onto your brother's death.  
You're all studying the onis?  
Michiru: Can't you tell?  
Rex: These Oni's killed by entire family and now they are back.  
Ryoma: Then tell me.  
What they really are.  
Michiru: l have no idea...  
What they really are?  
Onis are onis.  
We know nothing more.  
That's why we're studying them.  
Ryoma: But they're our enemies, right?  
Michiru: That doesn't matter to me.  
Though someone up there is  
Desperately trying to defeat them.  
So much so as to go  
Beyond common sense...  
Rex: Well, I have had enough looking at Skulls.  
Ryoma we need to discuss what Team HOPE is going to do now.  
Ryoma: Team HOPE?  
Rex: That is the name of other little group.

**(Lab)**  
Saotome: So now we have all  
Of the vessels, at least.  
Researcher: Yes. As of now, all adjustments  
We can make are complete.  
All we have left...  
Saotome: Two more, huh...  
Well we will better get the last Two pilots and soon.

**(Battle Hawk)**  
Micheal: I believe forming a Team to defect the Oni's and Dr. Hell would be wise.  
Ryo: Heck! Why the Hell did Dr. Hell get so strong?  
Tetsuya: His Base is on a island each day he discovers more and more powerful beasts.  
Ken: Why don't we go to the island and blow it up.  
Rex: It is not that simple.  
_(Rex and Ryoma enter)_  
Rex: I use it work under Dr. Hell, and that island.  
Blowing it up is a bad idea.  
It contains forces stronger than PKF itself.  
Micheal: Really?  
Rex: Yes, which is why attacking the island head on is a bad idea.  
Sayaka:: What about Kouji?  
Rex: I have fought against one, and I am quite sure he will be fine.  
Sayaka:: But.  
Boss: Come on Sayaka:, this is Kabuto.  
Sakura: Boss…  
Tetsuya: Boss is right, Kouji will be fine now about the Oni's.  
Ryoma: The Getter was designed to destroy them, however I believe 2 more pilots are needed.  
Rex: Instead of waiting for the new Getter pilots.  
I say we travel to Kamina City.  
Ryoma: Their, but that place is right in the middle of the Forbidden Zone.  
Rex: Last time the Oni's arrived they where defeated by The Dai-Gurrren Gang.  
They would have the best soruce of information about them.  
Micheal: I agree with Rex's decision.  
Anyone disagree.  
No, alright then Team HOPE, we leave for Kamina City in a hour.  
Ryo: Well, Ken do you think the Mazinkasier will be before we leave.  
Ken: No, but the time we get to Kamina City it should have arrived.  
Ryo: I guess we will be fighting in Boss Borat, for longer.  
Boss: Just don't slow me down.  
Ken: Don't worry, you are safe with us.  
Sayaka: Do you really believe Kouji will be fine, Testuya.  
Tetsuya: Yes.  
Ryoma: Stop worrying about that guy Kouji, if everyone said he will be fine, he will be fine.  
Now, we should focus on preparing on your journey.  
Sayaka: Thanks.  
Tetsuya: Thanks Ryoma now let's go.  
Micheal: Hey, Rex I need to talk to you.  
Rex: Sure what is it.  
_(Everyone leaves expect Rex and Micheal)_  
Micheal: There is another enemy on the Megazone.  
Rex: What!  
Micheal: Besides Zeon, Virija in space.  
And Oni, Dr. Hell … Shadow Angles here.  
Rex: Shadow Angles, so that is 5 enemy's we need to,  
Micheal: Protect the lives of Megazone of.  
Lucy said to from Team HOPE and uses them to defeat them.  
Rex: I see.  
PKF, stopped them years back and they have now returned.  
Micheal: That's right, we should be careful.  
Why call our team, HOPE.  
Micheal: Not sure it was Commander Lucy's idea.  
Rex: Strange, HOPE is strange name for a team.  
Micheal: Why do you think that?  
Rex: Because, we shouldn't be a team the entire world realising on.  
We don't deserve it with all the lies we have given the people.  
Micheal: The Secret of the Megazone will be relived in time.  
As well as the reason behind covering up the attacks on Oni, and Shadow Angles.  
Rex: I know Micheal.  
Now Let's HOPE that the rest of Skull Force, V Team are doing fine against the aliens and Zeon.

**Units Unlocked**  
_Ken, Ryo, Boss - Boss Borat_  
_Testsuya - Great Mazinger_  
_Sayaka - Aphrodite A_

* * *

**Notes**

_For Those unfamiliar with some terms, characters ext..._

**Characters**  
_(Mazinger Z)_  
Sayaka: Daughter of Pr. Yumi. firends with Kouji.

_(Great Mazinger)_  
Tetsuya: Pliot of Great Mazinger, fights with Kouji aginst Dr. Hell

_(New Getter Robo)_  
Michiru: Daughter of Saotome and a scientest.

**Mecha**  
_(Mazinger Z)_  
Aphrodite A - BGM: Mazinger Z

_(Great Mazinger)_  
Great Mazinger - BGM: Ore wa Great Mazinger

_(Mazinkaiser SKL)_  
Boss Borat - BGM: Kanjite Knight

**Terms**  
_(Mazinger Z)_  
Photon Power Plant: Runs by Pr. Yumi, also where the Mazinger's get reparied.

* * *

_I didn't know what unit to give Ken and Ryo, and decide Boss Borat would be the best, until the Mazinkaiser arrives._

_Next few stages, will be Team HOPE going along the Forbidden Zone, and fine some people who don't like living on the Surface, and the __**Gunmen Pilot Viral.**__Will HOPE be able to reach Kamina City, until next time._


	8. Chapter 8

_Happy Easter!, Here is some Viral and Armored Trooperoid Votoms Finder._

* * *

**Stage 7 - Gunmen Pilot Viral.**

**(Junk Yard)**  
Aki: It's not like I've always dreamed of flying high.  
But, it's not like I've never had the wings to do so either.  
Soaring wherever I please, with my grand, invisible wings.

**(Junk Yard)**  
A.B: Hey, Aki!  
I hope you're looking forward to today's lunch.  
Aki: Sure.  
A.B: We made a killing yesterday, so I splurged a bit!  
Aki: Sure.  
A.B : So, what do ya say?  
Aki: Sure—  
OWW! What the hell, A.B.?  
A.B: If you're gonna be a lazy bum, at least give me a proper answer!  
What's with you, anyway?  
What's so fun about staring up at the sky like an idiot?  
Aki: Lay off! You're not my mother!  
Ouch!  
A.B: Hmph!  
Aki: Besides, it's not like I do it 'cause it's fun.  
It's an Ant!  
Viral: Shit, another one crawled out?  
Aki: Seriously? Damn it, gimme a break!  
Viral: You're up, man!  
We're countin' on you, Aki!  
Aki: With pleasure!  
Viral: I'll join you shortly.  
_(Altro appears)_  
Let's rock, Altro!  
A.B: Well, at least Aki is doing something now.  
_(A.B, mecha appears)_  
Aki: That thing's huge!  
He's gotta be three times the size of yesterday's!  
I'm too far away.  
A.B.! Can you snipe its head?  
A.B: No can do. He's too big!  
We've gotta get in closer.  
Aki: Okay then, cover me!  
A.B: Got it!

**(BattleHawk)**  
Sayaka: Are we running out of fuel?  
Ken: Yep.  
Sayaka: So, why are we not fixing the problem?  
Ken: Don't Know.  
Ryoma: Relax; we are just going to crash land next to a junk yard to get fuel.  
Sayaka: We are planning to crash land this ship?  
Ryoma: Yes.  
Sayaka: Whose idea was it?  
Ryoma: Not Sure, ask Ryo.

**(BattleHawk)**  
Sayaka: Are we running out of fuel?  
Ryo: For now.  
Micheal: We are going to land, somewhere where we can resupply  
And we just have enough fuel to get there.  
Ryo: Keep in mind, if we can't resupply there, we will not be able to leave  
And be kept in the Forbidden Zone for a long time.  
Where the Beastman will come.  
Sayaka: That is the most stupid thing ever.  
Boss (Radio): Micheal you there.  
Micheal: Yes, what is it Boss.  
Boss (Radio): That Juckyard we were planning to land is under attack.  
An, Ant is attacking it.  
Micheal: How long until we ran out of fuel and start failing.  
Boss (Radio): About 5 mins.  
Micheal: Alright, Ryo get me the loud speaker.  
Ryo: Roger.  
Micheal: ALL UNITS, BATTLE SATIONS.  
WE ARE GOING TO JUMP OF THE BATTLESHIP AND DEFEND THE JUNKYARD.  
Sayaka: You cannot be serious.  
Ryo: Oh, yes Sayaka we are.

**(BattleHawk Hanger)**  
Ryoma: Shame I can't jump of a falling ship?  
Testuya: We need someone to make sure the ship doesn't blow up.  
Boss: …..  
Ken: Come on, Boss what are you scared of we are Hell aren't we.  
Boss: Yes.  
Ryo: Then let's go!

**(Junk Yard)**  
A.B: What is that?  
Aki: Good question  
_(Viral in the Enkidudu appears)_  
Viral: They are people from the surface.  
What a nice time for them to drop by.  
Aki: The Surface.  
_(Great Mazinger, Boss Borat, and Aphrodite A appears)_  
Testuya: That was fun.  
Sayaka: I am never jumping out of a battleship again.  
Ken: Looks like we made it in time  
Ryo: Perfect time to try out our new move  
Boss: FINAL DYNAMITE SPECAIL!

**Stage 7**  
**Win:** Ant shoot down.  
**Loss:** Altro shoot down.

**(Junk Yard)**  
Aki: Well, thanks guys for dropping by.  
Testuya: Don't mention it.  
Viral: Not every day, we get visitors.  
Aki: We've downed him!  
I'm going to jump onto the Ant and blast his head!  
A.B: That's insane! Don't you dare!  
Viral: Insane, you should meet Simon.  
Aki: Nothing's impossible for Aki the Acrobat!  
What the hell?  
A.B: You missed! His weak point is further back!  
Aki: What!? I missed?  
A.B: Aki, don't grab onto it! Jump off!  
Aki: I'd love to, but my leg's stuck!  
A.B: Oh, come on! And you call yourself an acrobat?  
You're more of a clown!  
Aki: Shove it!  
Sorry, Altro.  
_(Someone blasts his mecha to gets, Aki free.)_  
_(Rex and Micheal appear)_  
Rex: It seems it took us longer to get down than those Super robots.  
But, Wow! Awesome Shoot Micheal.  
Micheal: It was nothing.  
A.B: Who are you guys?  
Rex: Just People who want some fuel for their ship.  
Viral: I know that machine.  
Rex: Huh? Viral?!  
Viral: Rex?!

**(Junk Yard)**  
Devalt: Slim pickings today.  
Viral: That's 'cause Aki screwed up today.  
He trashed our mecha, when he was trying to exterminate that Ant.  
Devalt: So I see.  
That's why he's down in the dumps... or not.  
Are the new arrives safe and sound.  
Viral: Yes.

**(Juck Yard)**  
Aki: Are those lights coming from Top?  
Hey, Mr. Devalt!  
Tell me about Top! You've been there before, right?  
Devalt: That I have. Been about 20 or 30 years, though.  
I used to think my future was up there.  
"Maybe I'll live up there someday," I used to say.  
But alas, it wasn't meant to be, and here I am digging up old Altros instead.  
But it's a sight to behold, up there. Beautiful and booming.  
However, us Bottomers have no place there.  
Aki: But isn't it the law to be a Topper.  
Devalt: I don't know why Simon is issuing the law so everyone lives at the Top.  
Thanks to Viral, Simon's army hasn't come here yet.  
Aki: Not if we use those guys ship.  
Devalt: I won't recommend it, unless you're planning to join those random Toppers.  
Aki: That is what I had in mind, but I don't know yet.

**(Repair Shop)**  
A.B Top, hmm? Well, that's got nothing to do with us.  
Aki: Sheesh, you too?  
How come all you grownups say that?  
And with Simon forcing people to be Toppers.  
Melinguel: You can pay for the parts in instalments.  
Aki: Thanks, Melinguel.  
A.B: All right! Repairs are complete!  
She's as good as new.  
Aki: Thanks a bunch, A.B.  
Melinguel: Such a capable partner you have.  
You'd better be treating her right.  
Aki: She's nothing but an old friend of—  
A.B: You and your Top, what exactly would you do up there?  
Aki: What do you mean, "what"?  
You have any ideas?  
A.B: Don't ask me!  
Aki: I dunno, it's just like... I get this itch, and my arms ache.  
A.B: Come again?  
Melinguel: So what you're saying is you wanna feel a connection?  
A whole new world, full of new people.  
A.B: Oh, I get it.  
You men just ignore your station in life and blindly charge ahead.  
Right?  
Aki: A connection...  
Melinguel: We should let those HOPE members know their repairs are done.  
Aki: If I can join team HOPE, then I can explore the Top, and perhaps get that.

**(Neo-Zeon New Base - Megazone)**  
Amuro: We've figured out where he's escaped to.  
But since the structure's rather complicated, we might find ourselves at a disadvantage.  
What should we do, sir?  
Lessing: Why not have the Bottomers lend us a hand?

**(Junk yard)**  
Rex: Looks like we are staying here for the night.  
Ryoma: I'm fine with that has the Oni's done anything yet.  
Micheal: Yes.  
Testuya: I take it the news wasn't good.  
Micheal: Yes.  
Boss: What are we doing here, we need to get to Kamina City.  
Ken: Boss, we can't.  
Rex: The Oni's where defeat once they can be beaten again.  
_(And after that is done, the Shadow Angles we have left to deal with)_  
Rex: The Oni's are not our only enemy.  
Micheal: Hey, Rex ….  
Ken: What are you talking about?  
Rex: Shadow Angles, they travel around the Forbidden Zone, abducting people.  
Sayaka: Abducting?  
Rex: After the Oni's are done, the Angles will soon get to the City.  
Ken: So we have to defend the Earth again.  
Rex: Yes….. Yes… the Earth, Earth again.  
Boss: What do you mean by that?  
_(Aki comes in)_  
Aki: Hi guys.  
Ryoma: Glad you showed up.  
Testuya: You fought well in that battle, and gave us need fuel and repairs  
We thank you.  
Aki: Oh, Thanks  
_(Devalt and A.B comes)_  
Devalt: Aki, are you here.  
Aki: What is it?  
Devalt: This.  
_(A.B gives Aki and piece of paper)_  
Aki: A Topper has a job for me?  
There's a Topper coming.  
Devalt: I'm just as shocked myself.  
They said they needed someone familiar with the area, so I recommended you.  
Micheal: What is a Topper?  
Aki: It is what we call you guys because you don't live here, but up there.  
Micheal: Alright Then, makes sense.  
Aki: My Dream is to become like you guys, get out in the City and do what you like.  
Ken: You are welcome to come with us if you like.  
The Earth is under attack by Oni's and Dr. Hell, we need all the help we can get.  
Aki: Really, you mean it?  
Ken: Yes.  
Aki: I'll love to; just give me a moment before I decide.  
Rex: Then pack your things after you have done your business with this "Topper"  
We are leaving, and bring your Mecha with you.  
You have until then to make your decision.  
Aki: Got it.

**(Junk yard)**  
Aki: A foreign world... full of new faces.  
A.B: There you go again.  
You really wanna be a Topper, don't you?  
Aki: It's not like that.  
I mean, I do wanna see it for myself, but...  
I wonder what the Toppers think of us?  
A.B: Just a bunch of salvagers and garbage-men.  
No, that's just what we do.  
Those guys that came today are what using us for fuel and that's is it.  
Aki: Well, how do you want them to see you?  
A.B: Huh?  
Aki: How would I know? I've never even met one.  
Beside those new guys who I don't even know.  
A.B: They've never had a reason to come down here.  
Beside, trying to force us into going to the Top.  
Don't you think they might not care about us?  
Aki: Maybe I'll try scaling the wall.  
A.B: Don't even think about it!  
Six people have died trying in the last 50 years.  
Do you wanna be the 7th?  
Aki: You women are so pragmatic.  
A.B: What's that? You picking a fight?  
Aki: Just complimenting you.  
A.B: Goodnight.  
Aki: Goodnight.

**(Viral's place)**  
Rex: So, Simon is forcing people to live on the surface.  
Viral: Yes, and I that regard he is no different to Lowegone.  
Rex: And, he is going to come here soon.  
Viral: People, here enjoy living underground.  
And there are some like Aki, who want to leave but can't.  
I fight for those people.  
Rex: I have not seen Simon since I left with Dr. Hell.  
Viral: This world or the Megazone, Lordgenome was protecting it from something.  
Rex: Protecting?  
Viral: Whatever that something is, I believe it is coming soon.  
And if Simon isn't ready.  
Rex: He, will be after Lordgenome death, he said something.  
"The moment you ignorant monkeys reach space,  
the Moon shall become the Messenger of Hell,  
and the Spiral planet will meet its doom."  
Rex: Simon, isn't the person that will turn a blind eye to it.  
Viral: I have to agree with you for that.  
Your heading to Kamina City?  
Rex: Yeah, we hope to find information on the Oni's.  
Viral: Kamina City, isn't what it use to be since you left.  
Rex: What happened?  
Viral: No idea, I thought I should warn you.  
Rex: Thanks.

**Units Unlocked**  
_Aki - Altro Custom  
A.B - Altro Sniper Custom  
Viral - Enkidudu_

* * *

**Notes**

_For Those unfamiliar with some terms, characters ext..._

**Characters**  
_(Armored Trooperoid)  
_Aki: Defended of the Juck Yard against beastman, Ant's. Wishes to live on the Surface.  
A.B: Aki's firend, works with him defending his home.  
Devalt: Head of the Juck Yard.  
Melinguel: In charge of the Repair Shop.

_(Gurren Laggan)  
_Viral: A Beastman use to fight for Lordgenome, and against Dai-Gurren Gang.

**Mecha  
**_(Armored Trooperoid)  
_Altro Custom - BGM: ?  
Altro Sniper Custom - BGM: ?

_(Gurren Laggan)  
_Enkidudu - BGM: Nikopol

**Terms  
**_(Armored Trooperoid)_  
Toppers: People who live on the Surface  
Bottomers: People who don't live on the Surface, Simon is trying to make everyone a Tropper.

* * *

_I wasn't sure what BGM to give the Armored Trooperoid Mecha, any ideas would be good, as for Viral, Why wouldn't you give him Nikopol?_

_I hope I've displayed Simon well, next chapter will be against Amuro and his Team, in HOPE VS AMURO._


	9. Chapter 9

_We are approaching the end of Votoms Finder, enjoy the chapter._

* * *

**Stage 8 HOPE VS AMURO**

**(Top City - Testing Area)**  
Radio: Final output check complete.  
No abnormalities within the  
Frame Runner's heart rate.  
Course, all clear!  
Please take off.  
Viola: Second Lieutenant,  
Suppress the output more!  
Radium: I know...  
radio: Frame Runner, heart rate,  
Respiration rate, both increasing.  
Dolores: Second Lieutenant, if you remain  
at the same level of sensation  
as you use with the LEV,  
You will surely die.  
Radium: Putting me on a thing like this!  
Radio: Idolo will now enter the test area.  
Radium: You tomboy!  
radio: The Frame Runner has blacked out.  
Dolores: Radium...  
radio: Recovery Unit, head out.  
Get it camouflaged before we enter  
The surveillance satellite's range.

**(Top City - Room)**  
Radium: What's with that weird output?  
Do you want to kill the pilot?  
Dr. Links: You must first experience it yourself,  
or you won't understand the  
Difference from a LEV, right?  
You did well, for your first time.  
Radium: You!  
Dr. Links: Now it's time for you to  
Understand it with your brain.  
Learn this by tomorrow morning.  
Only one hour a day is this base in  
The surveillance satellite's blind spot.  
Each and every day is precious.  
Make sure you don't forget that.  
Amuro: Radium, we are leaving?  
Radium: Where are we going?  
Amuro: Lessing care to explain.  
Lessing: Listen very carefully.

**(Junk Yard)**  
Lessing: Ah, good morning.  
You're Aki Tesuno, I presume?  
Aki: Is he a Topper?  
Lessing: Pleased to meet you. I am Joze Lessing, a General under Chairman Gordon.  
Aki: Man, that's a mouthful.  
Rex: The Name is Rex, I represent Team HOPE.  
I also work under Chairman Gordon.  
Lessing: Yes, I am aware of your connection to Gordon.  
Rex: Strange, I have never seen you before.  
Lessing: I don't work with Gordon, now where were we?  
Amuro: I am Amuro Ray.  
Radium: You may call me Radium.  
Viola: I'm Viola  
Blit: Just call me Blit.  
Aki: So, why are you all down here?  
Lessing: I'm looking for someone who can help me.  
A certain person was abducted, you see.  
Aki: W-What the—  
Lessing: This is the Chairman's daughter.  
We believe the kidnapper's motive was ransom money.  
We did, of course, send out a team of our own first  
But due to their lack of experience with the local terrain, the suspect got away.  
Afterwards, he fled to this structure nestled within your domain.  
This is the kidnapper's Altro.  
I've heard that you're not only skilled in combat, but familiar with the terrain here.  
You won't go unrewarded, of course.  
Will you help us in our search?  
Aki: All right, I'll do it.  
Rex: Something sounds fishy about it.  
Aki: What do you mean?  
Rex: , Other than, perhaps the fact I have never seen him before.  
He is the Chairmen of my Boss.  
Amuro is it.  
Amuro: Yes.  
Rex: Nice, Gundam you have.  
Amuro: Thank you, I designed it myself.  
I call it the Nu Gundam.  
You know much about Gundam's Rex.  
Rex: Only, I encounter one up in Space that looked very slimmer to this one.  
Amuro: We should get moving, or the kidnapper will move away.  
You're gonna do it, Aki?  
Aki: What reason do I have to turn you all down?  
Rex: Well…  
Lessing: Thank you, Aki Tesuno.  
With you and Team HOPE, I pray with will get the Chairman's daughter back.  
Rex: I had no idea Gordon had a daughter.  
Lessing: Yes, he likes to keep his daughter out of his work; he is quite the family man.  
Rex: I see.

**(Structure)**  
Aki: A Topper shook my hand. What a nice guy!  
And these Topper Altros aren't too shabby.  
Squeaky clean and armed to the teeth.  
But so is this guy.  
Sandorion!  
Hey, A.B., about that Topper girl,  
How does Sandorion sound? Doesn't she look like a Sandorion?  
A.B: Gimme a break. I did think you were quiet, but only because this is what you've been thinking about?  
You're such an idiot.  
Well excuse me!  
Sandorion? Sounds like it came straight from a fairy tale!  
That doesn't suit her at all!  
Blit: I disagree back at home there are lots of people called Sandorion.  
Testuya: Where did you come from?  
Blit: Um ….  
Amuro: We are not sure where we did come from; we just found each other in the Forbidden Zone.  
Ryoma: Hey, Aki we almost there.  
Aki.  
Ken: No use, Ryoma he is thing about Sandorion.  
Aki: I have not!  
Just shut up and everyone stay behind me.  
If you get lost, there's no getting out of here.  
A.B: You're sure in serious mode, Aki.  
Almost like you're a knight in shining armour!  
Aki: I am not!  
A.B: You just want a "connection" with that Topper floozy, huh?  
Aki: C-Connection!? Of course not!  
A.B: Come on, Mr. Prince! Get it together!  
Aki: I said shut it!  
Ryo: So, Boss what do you think their future is?  
Boss: Why are you asking me?  
Rex: Well, what is your future then Boss?  
Boss: with Sayaka of course  
Sakura: I would rather Kouji than you.  
Boss: But… Sayaka.  
Micheal: Radium is it.  
Radium: What is it to you?  
Micheal: Nothing, but you seem so…  
Radium: What.  
Micheal: Angry, about something.  
Viral: Hey Aki, where are we headed, anyway?  
Aki: To the reservoir.  
Viral: Of Course.  
There's not many places around here where you can find water.  
Aki: There she is!  
Bingo!  
I'm going on ahead!  
A.B: Wait, don't run off by yourself!

**(Reservoir)**  
Aki: Wait up!  
Hang on a second!  
Sandorion: Stay back! Don't come near me!  
Aki: Just relax. I'm not your enemy.  
I'm here to save you!  
All right now just come with me.  
_(The kidnapper appears)_  
Aki: Huh?  
The kidnapper!?  
You son of a bitch!

**Stage 8**  
**Win:** Enemy shoot down.  
**Loss:** Aki shoot down.

**(Reservoir)**  
Aki: He's good.  
But the Prince won't be defeated!  
A.B: Aki! Aki, can you hear me?  
We're being jammed.  
Diehardt: Milady, get back!  
Please get out of here!  
_(enemy gets attacked)_  
Aki: Come and get it  
_(Aki and Diehard smash into a tunnel and continue their fight their)_  
A.B: What're you guys—  
_(Amuro, captured Sandorion)_  
Sandorion: No! Please, don't!  
Diehardt!  
No, please!  
Amuro: Capture of Sandorion, complete.  
Lessing: Withdraw at once.  
It does us no good to waste time in this squalid wasteland.  
Amuro: We need to deal with Team HOPE first.  
Radium: I still don't like the idea of us being kidnappers?  
Blit: Just, Chill Radium, you know why we are doing this.  
Radium: But still.  
_(Explosion, Team HOPE appears)_  
Viola: Not good, they are here  
Amuro: Let's shoot them down.  
_(Amuro, Blit, Viola and Radium start attacking)_  
Blit: Time for the Serpent to Bite.  
Ryo: Seems you guys where the kidnappers and not them.  
Viral: You, where right not to trust them Rex.  
Rex: Thanks.  
Ken: Let's go Boss.  
Boss: Time for Boss Borat action.  
Blit: That weak repair unit won't be able to hit me.  
Ken: We will see about that.  
FINAL DYNAMITE SPECAIL!  
Rex: We were wrong to trust you Amuro.  
Micheal: What is your purpose?  
Amuro: I am afraid I cannot answer that.  
Ryoma: If only I had a mecha I could fight these guys.  
Testuya: Ryoma, I would be best if you go with A.B, and Sayaka and pursue Lessing.  
Ryoma: Got it.  
Come you two.  
A.B: Aki….  
Sayaka: Those guys will pay, for tricking us.

**Stage 8 - Part 2**  
**Win:** Amuro shoot down.  
**Loss:** All ally units shoot down.

**(Reservoir)**  
Amuro: That is enough let's leave.  
Radium: Roger.  
Viola: Yes, I have had enough of this.  
Blit: I was fun playing with you all.  
(Amuro and group leaves)

**(Ant-Cave)**  
Ryoma: And, here they are.  
Sakura: Who won the fight?  
A.B: You okay, Aki?  
Aki: Yeah, more or less.  
(Diehardt, gets out of his mecha and punches Aki)  
A.B: Aki!  
Aki: You prick!  
Diehardt: You're a Bottomer, aren't you?  
Aki: What's it to ya, kidnapper?  
Diehardt: They're the kidnappers.  
I merely rescued her and fled here.  
Ryoma: Huh!?  
Aki: Get real! You can't fool me!  
Ryoma: Wait, Aki he is telling the truth.  
Diehardt: I'm doing no such thing, as fool you.  
They simply had you lead them here, and then abandoned you.  
See for yourself!  
Ryoma: Sayaka.  
Sayaka: Got it.  
_(Sayaka, radios in on the position of Amuro.)_  
Sayaka: Yes, he is gone.  
Aki: Where are you going?  
Diehardt: To save her.  
A.B: Save her? All the way up there?  
Aki: Wait!  
I said wait!  
Diehardt: The girl they kidnapped was the Chairman's daughter.  
And Joze Lessing is the mastermind behind the kidnapping.  
He's a deputy delegate of Gordon, a political opponent of the Chairman.  
Most likely he's taken the Chairman's daughter hostage, as part of a political maneuverer  
to take the position of Chairman for himself.  
As her guard, I happened to be present during the kidnapping,  
and managed to rescue her during the transport.  
And then I escaped to the Forbidden Zone.  
There's heavy radio jamming in the area, so I couldn't make contact with my comrades.  
Ryoma: So this guy wants to rule PKF.  
Diehardt: Yes.  
Aki: So, does this girl have a name?  
Diehardt: …  
_(Diehardt, leaves)_  
Aki: Who is that guy?  
Ryoma: We need to get to the others and regroup.

**(Forbidden Zone, Top City)**  
Blit: And here we are.  
Amuro: So, with her do you promise us a position in PKF.  
Lessing: Yes.  
Radium: Is this really, Gordon's daughter.  
Amuro: Not by blood, but he does regards her as his daughter.  
Viola: Was kidnapping such a good idea.  
Amuro: No.  
But, I promise you this, Gordon will get his daughter back safe and sound.  
Right Lessing.  
Lessing: You have my word.  
Blit: This Team HOPE will find us.  
All they need to do is climb up that wall and boom! Their they are.  
Amuro: And when they come we will be ready.  
We only need to stay here until the repairs are complete and word has gotten to Gordon.  
And Radium, get prepared your test starts tomorrow.  
Radium: Roger.

**(Junk Yard)**  
A.B: Hey, mister.  
I'm gonna install this thing you found with the girl on Aki's Altro, 'kay?  
Melinguel: Your Altro's OS is a bit out of our league.  
Aki: But if we attach it to Aki's, we can get it working.  
Topper technology's really something!  
Diehardt: Nobody asked you to do that!  
Aki: I did.  
I'm coming with you.  
I wanna settle the score.  
Diehardt: Forget it! This doesn't concern you.  
Aki: The hell it doesn't!  
Diehardt: I don't acknowledge your abilities.  
Aki: Why, because I caused all this?  
Or is it because I'm a Bottomer?  
Diehardt: That's not it.  
Aki: I have to make it up to her, no matter what.  
Diehardt: Just don't get in my way.  
Aki: Sure thing.  
_(The rest of HOPE comes in)_  
Rex: That Amuro will pay.  
Micheal: I've had our leader's Gordon daughter.  
Ken: And who do you guys work for.  
Micheal: The Military.  
Boss: I don't believe it.  
Ryo: Military, really.  
Micheal: Yes.  
Testuya: We have the position of the kidnappers.  
Ryoma: They seem to be not to far from here.  
Testuya: Just up the wall.  
Aki: Then let's go right now.  
Testuya: We need to rest and repair.  
Aki: I can't do that, right Diehardt.  
Diehardt: I wish to go now.  
Sayaka: We can't stop you guys.  
Aki: No.  
Rex: Fine, let's attack right now.  
Viral: You're starting to sound like your leader Simon.  
Rex: Yech, Simon wasn't the one who doesn't take an opportunity like this.

**Units Unlocked**  
_Diehardt_ _- Altro Diehardt Custom_

* * *

**Notes**

_For Those unfamiliar with some terms, characters ext..._

**Characters**  
_(Armored Trooperoid)_  
Lessing: What's to take over the PKF, dislikes Bottomers.  
Sandorion: Adopted Daughter of Gordon.  
Diehardt: Was a Guard of Sandorion, works for the PKF.

**Mecha**  
_(Armored Trooperoid)_  
Altro Diehardt Custom - BGM: ?

* * *

_If their are any series you would like added to this fic, tell me and I will see what I can do. _

_Next Chapter _**Lets go! Gekiganger 3!**


	10. Chapter 10

_We start some Nadesico this chapter, but It will be different than. It was in the TV series._

* * *

**Stage 9 Let's Go! Gekiganger 3!**

**(Forbidden Zone, Top City, Room)**  
Dolores: You're doing it in a place like this?  
Radium: Because I'm most at home here,  
And I can concentrate.  
Dolores: You're a pilot to the core, aren't you?  
Radium: Is that so?  
But this Metatron stuff is amazing!  
Where they use this, it exhibits almost magical abilities.  
Dolores: Magic?  
That could be it, couldn't it?  
Metatron itself was discovered a long time ago,  
But not all of its characteristics have been elucidated.  
Regulating it is pretty tricky too.  
It's what makes that power, right?  
It makes me numb.  
The magical power that  
will guide Mars...  
You're a chosen magician then.  
Radium: Chosen? Well, I'm honoured.

**(Junk Yard)**  
Aki: This is a Topper flying machine, right?  
Is this how you got away?  
Diehardt: Seems like it's beyond repair.  
Which means we'll have to make our way up through the caves.  
Aki: That's impossible. We don't even have a map.  
Viral: We could wait for HOPE?  
Aki: They are too busy, getting ready, we will be faster.  
Diehardt: Then do you have any ideas?  
Viral: There is our only option.  
Aki: That Wall.

**(Top City)**  
Amuro: Vector Trap Development confirmed.  
The test will be a success.  
Dr. Links: He really can do it, can't he,  
That Second Lieutenant Lavans.  
Yes...  
I never thought that he'd do  
So much in such a short time.  
To tell the truth,  
I thought it would be hard with a  
Martian's lesser physical strength.  
Amuro: Yes.  
Dr. Links: Is something on your mind?  
Amuro: The Jovain Lizards.  
Dr. Links: What about them didn't you, Char and the crew of the Nadescio defeat them.  
Amuro: The Nadescio that was taken two years ago.  
Dr. Links: And…  
Amuro: I have reason to believe, that Jovain Lizards,  
And the Nadesico is here on the Megazone.  
Dr. Links: Really.  
Amuro: Look.  
Dr. Links: Tapes?  
Amuro: These tapes are produced in a TV series called Martian Successor Nadesico  
With all the details of the war against the Jovain Lizards.  
Dr. Links: How?  
Amuro: I don't know.

**(Junk Yard)**  
A.B: Aki!  
Aki!  
Where are you?  
That jerk, sneaking off behind my back.  
AHHHHHHH!  
Melinguel: They are climbing the wall.  
Devalt: Long ago, a lot of people used to venture out here just to catch a glimpse of it.  
Foolishly risking their lives to scale the wall, or trying to navigate around it, looking for a way up.  
Some grew up and settled down there, and others simply returned.  
Many people, for many reasons.  
I conquered this thing once myself, all those years ago.  
Back when I was just a youngster.  
A.B: Please don't let me end up like a pancake!  
(A.B begins climbing)  
Ryoma: Damn, we can't catch up to them  
Sayaka : Won't they be killed, going up against Amuro, he is right there on Top City.  
Testsuya: We just have to believe in them.  
Rex: Let's follow A.B and go after them.  
Wake up Boss and the others.  
It Looks, like we will be leaving sooner than we intended.

**(Top City, Room)**  
Blit: I'll set the controller a bit lighter  
Than for the Second Lieutenant.  
Viola: Yes...  
Second Lieutenant?  
Radium: It's better if you don't pilot Idolo.  
Idolo won't accept anyone  
Other than me any more.  
It was destiny that we met.  
Amuro: Be careful, you may not be able to handle it.  
Viola: I will handle this machine.  
_(Viola, files of)_  
Blit: What got here in that mood Radium?  
Radium: …..Idolo won't accept here

**(Wall)**  
Aki: One wrong move and you're done for.  
Are you regretting this yet?  
Viral: I have to say so.  
Diehardt: Of course not. Anything to save milady.  
Aki: My thoughts exactly.  
_(Aki slips)  
_Viral: I got you.  
Aki: That was a close one.  
Man, I'm beat. I'd say we're about halfway there at this point.  
_(The Ant appears)_  
Aki: It's him!  
_(Viola appears in the Idolo)_  
Viola: Oh, look what I found.  
Aki: It's that guy mecha, what was his name again.  
Diehardt: Not sure.  
Viral: Rad... something was it.  
Viola: Second Lieutenant Radium.  
Aki: What?  
Viola: That is his name.  
Aki: Got it, Why are you in that and not him?  
Viola: I will master this thing and stop you guys.

**Stage 9**  
**Win:** Ant shoot down.  
**Loss:** All enemy shoot down.  
**Sp:** After a units moves it will then move down 3 spaces.  
Get to the edge of the map and the unit will die.

**(Wall)**  
A.B: This is freaking me out.  
Oh, God!  
That's it! Forget this!  
I don't care if I get lost.  
I'll get there somehow!  
_(A.B enters the caves)_  
Where the heck am I?  
What's this, an Ant tunnel?

**(Wall)**  
Aki: You saved my life.  
Diehardt: So did you.  
By the way, I never did catch your name.  
Aki: It's Aki. Aki Tesuno.  
Diehardt: Diehardt Grunlich.  
Viral: Just call me, Viral.  
Aki: All right then, just a little further.  
Let's go.  
Diehardt: Right, let's hurry.  
I'm worried about her.  
Aki: Why?  
Lessing was my superior during my days in the army.  
I know full well how ruthless he can be.  
Viola: Why? The controls won't work!  
Aki: And want do we do with you.  
Viola: Why can't I fight them any more?  
Damn, I have to pull back.

**(Top City)**  
Viola: Why? Why didn't the controls work!  
Dr. Links: The controller rejected your movements?  
Viola: Yes...  
Dr. Links: There were no problems with  
The machinery before recovery.  
But...  
I'll check again. By the way...  
It's about your body.  
There's no treatment for Space Radiation Sickness.  
According to military regulations that's a problem. How long?  
Viola: Thirteen years ago,  
There was a terrorist act by Zeon against Martian independence.  
They put a hole in the county's blackout shield.  
I changed the data when I enlisted.  
I don't want to be discharged from the army!  
Dr. Links: Why is that?  
Viola: Here, there is...  
Something important to me.  
Dr. Links: So...  
This, please keep it.  
Your body has no impediments  
Viola: That will affect piloting, right?  
Then, I don't need it.

**(Top City)**  
Dr. Links: Look at this. It's Second  
Lieutenant Lavans's brain waves.  
The Alpha waves have  
Risen abnormally.  
You can't see even a sliver  
Of tension at the peaks.  
Dolores: Does that mean he's  
Enjoying the tests?  
Dr. Links: The problem is with this one.  
The particles in Idolo's frame have  
Stabilized in proportion to these waves.  
Have you ever heard that living  
Things have muscle memory?  
Viola said that the controls didn't work  
and that it was as though  
Dolores: They were rejecting her.  
Are you saying that Metatron  
has the same properties?  
To react to human will?  
Dr. Links: Radium piloted it first, so  
it rejected another person?  
Don't you think it's too convenient?  
As soon as Orbital Frame  
development began,  
a vein of ore was discovered on Zeon, as if to push us along.  
It's as if we're being tested.  
Dolores: You mean, we are?  
Dr. Links: Yes, maybe Metatron is something  
that shouldn't have been  
Used for the Orbital Frame.  
_(Alarms go off)_  
Dolores: What is happing?  
Amuro: We are under attack  
Dolores: By what?  
Amuro: Team, HOPE they found us quickly.  
Dolores, Dr. Links get Radium  
We will now begin the public test of the Orbital Frame.  
Dolores: What, Radium against those guys.  
This is meant to be a test he could die.  
Amuro: Yes.  
Dr. Links: I'll get Radium.

**(Ant tunnel)**  
A.B: Damn, I am so lose.  
_(Ant, appears)_  
A.B: Just my luck.  
Tenku: Worry not.  
Gai: The Gekiganger squad here!  
_(Aestivalis Gai and Gekiganger 3 appear)_  
Joe: Miss, you should get out of here.  
Akira: Let's us handle this.  
Gai: This Ant is nothing for us.  
Tenku: GO GEKIGANGER 3!  
A.B: Gekiganger what?  
Gai: 3. Gekiganger 3  
Akira: Ken, if that thing knocks down there.  
It won't be pretty.  
Tenku: Got it.

**Stage 9 - Part 2**  
**Win:** Ant shoot down.  
**Loss:** Ally units shoot down.  
**Sp:** After a units moves it will then move down 3 spaces.  
Get to the edge of the map and the unit will die.

**(Ant tunnel)**  
A.B: Who are you guys?  
Gai: People, who are looking for someone who stole the Nadesico videos.  
Tenku: Gekigan change!  
Joe: Gekigan 2.  
_(Joes takes A.B and Gai, drills to the Top)_

**Units Unlocked**_  
None_

* * *

**Notes**

_For Those unfamiliar with some terms, characters ext..._

**Characters**  
_(Zone of the Elders)_  
Dolores: Came with Amuro to work on Idolo.  
Dr. Links: In charge of the Idolo.

_(Nadesico)_  
Ken Tenku: Ploit 1 of Gekiganger 3  
Joe: Ploit 2 of Gekiganger 3  
Akira: Ploit 3 of Gekiganger 3  
Gai Daigouji : Died in Nadeicso, He thinks he is dead and in the anime world of  
Gekiganger 3.

**Mecha  
**_(Nadesico)_  
Gekiganger 3 - BGM: Schiaparelli Project  
Aestivalis Gai - BGM: Let's Go Gekiganger 3

**Bad Guys**  
Nadesico (Jovain Lizards)

* * *

_Nadeisco, will have it's plot be told via Tapes, like it was in Gekiganger 3. Akito and the rest of the crew are around._

_Next Chapter will be first True FINAL of this story, Armored Trooperoid Votoms Finder in _**Armored Trooperoid.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Here is the Epic Final of Armored Trooperoid Votoms Finder. I hope you will enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the OVA._

* * *

**Stage 10 Armored Trooperoid**

**(Top City)**  
Aki: So this is it...  
Top's city.  
Diehardt: That's right.  
Up there. She's inside that tower.  
But first, we've got to take out the antenna.  
With that gone, they won't be able to connect Gordon for the ransom, also It will cause panic.  
We've got six... no, seven enemy units.  
Aki: For the time being I am sure more will come.  
And I'm all out of spare ammo drums too.  
A.B: Aki.  
_(A.B, Gai and the Gekiganger trio arrive)_  
Gai: The Heroes are here.  
Joe: This is Top City.  
Akira: Better than what I expected, being in the made in the Forbidden Zone and all.  
Tenku: Let's stop Amuro, and fight for passion and justice.  
Aki: A.B.!  
A.B: How'd you get here?  
And, who are these guys.  
A.B: I went through the Ant's tunnel.  
And, these guys offered to help me.  
Tenku: Time to meet you, Aki.  
Joe: We are here to stop a person called Amuro, we believe he is here.  
Gai: If, what A.B said is true, then Amuro was the one who stole the Nadesico videos, as well.  
Akira: Anyway, you starving yet?  
We, got food if you need it.  
Aki: No, I'm okay.  
My Alto sure is, though.  
Go find some cover, A.B.  
And you guys.  
Tenku: Don't worry about us.  
Aki: All right, I'm off.  
Watch yourself out there.  
A.B: Sorry, Aki I am not one to stay behind.  
_(The Battle Hawk appears)_  
Ryoma: Did you guys think we would leave without you?  
A.B: Team Hope.  
Why?  
_(Orbit Frame Idolo appears)_

**(Top City)**  
Amuro: We will now begin the public  
Test of the Orbital Frame.  
Dolores: Second Lieutenant Lavans,  
Are you ready?  
Second Lieutenant?  
Radium?  
Second Lieutenant?  
Dr. Links: We're beginning.  
Radium?! Radium?!

**(Top City)**  
Radium: Looks, like everybody is here.  
Boss: That it?  
Micheal: Seems like Zeon got a new machine.  
Sayaka: Anyone got any ideas to beat that thing?  
Tenku: Just one.  
Take it down.  
Testsuya: I agree, let's not worry about it and fight.  
Rex: Our Goal, is that female, remember that.  
It, seems like we have some reinforcements.  
Tenku: We are Gekiganger 3, at your service.  
Rex: Gekiganger, is that from Martain Sussessor Nadesico?  
Gai: Yes.  
Joe: Long story about that, but yes we are.  
Radium: This is my strength!  
Ryo: Really, just because you're in that machine doesn't make you stronger.  
Viral: No, he is stronger.  
Gai: Well, I am getting excited just think about beating that.  
Diehardt: How should we handle this?  
Aki: Let's charge on three.  
One, two, charge!  
Diehardt: I like it.

**Stage 10 **  
**Win:** Aki or Diehardt gets to the antenna.  
**Loss:** Aki or Diehardt shoot down.

**(Top City)**  
Aki: Lets GO!  
_(Antenna, destroyed)_  
Aki I'm charging in! Cover me!  
Diehardt: Got it!  
Here comes a Roper! Watch out for the chain missiles!  
_(A Roper, appears)_  
Aki Shit! There's still more!?  
_(More enemy units appear)_  
Diehardt: Don't worry. We can deal with them.

**(Top City)**  
Blit: Wonderful!  
Amuro: So, that's Mars's new weapon?  
What kind of thing did they create?  
Dr. Links: The test is over, Second Lieutenant.  
Radium: Not yet.  
I know, you know.  
You want to fight, don't you?  
Dr. Links: It can do something like that?  
I didn't expect that.  
Dolores: Radium!  
Radium, can you hear me?  
Please come back!  
The test is over!  
Radium, answer me! Radium!  
Amuro: Damn it, Radium.  
Blit we are heading out.  
Blit: Alright, Boss.

**(Top City)**  
Aki Now, Where is he? Where'd he go?  
_(Aki, hears things)_  
Aki: Into the Ant's tunnel!  
_(Nu Gundam and Serpent Appears)_  
Amuro: Radium, the test is over.  
Radium: No, not yet.  
Tenku: AMURO!  
Amuro: Gekiganger!  
Impossible, that's a TV show.  
Gai: We would like some TV Show, you stole from us.  
Amuro: That, mecha that's from Nergal? Why?  
Blit: Rex, how are you doing? What you been up to?  
Rex: Since, our last battle not a lot.  
Blit: I will show you how much stronger I am now.  
Aki: Everyone, follow me Lessing is this way.  
Diehardt: Roger.  
Amuro: Sorry, we are not letting you do this.  
Joe: And, we will not let you destroy this Spaceship.  
Ken: Spaceship, what does he mean by that?  
Ryo: I don't know, Rex mentioned it didn't he?  
Viral: He should be heading to Kamina City.  
Micheal: Let's, focus on getting to Lessing.  
Radium: I'm coming for you.  
Aki: What!  
_(Radium, goes after Aki)_  
Testsuya: Great, we should protect Aki as well.  
Sayaka, Boss, Ken, Ryo.  
This is going to be a long fight, Repair's will needed.  
Sayaka: Right.  
Ken: I see no problem with that.  
Ryoma: Team HOPE, follow Aki and protect him.  
Rex: Got it.

**Stage 10 - Part 2**  
**Win:** Aki and Diehadt gets to the target point.  
**Loss:** Aki or Diehadt shoot down.

**(Top of the Wall)**  
Lessing: Diehardt, you menace.  
You're helpless without my command.  
As long as we have possession of the girl, anybody can lay a hand on Lord Gordon.  
Nor will this the incident be made public.  
Everything's proceeding as planned.  
Aki: You're not getting away! Don't even try!  
Lessing: Diehardt. You had the ferocity of a hawk back in the army,  
But your talons are still just as dull!  
Diehadt: Shut up!  
Lessing: To me, you're nothing but a Bottomer yourself!  
Diehadt: So what!?  
_(Idolo appears)_  
Lessing: Radium, end those two.  
Radium: No.  
Lessing: What?  
Radium: I have had enough from you.  
Instead I will fight; with these guys you want dead.  
Lessing: YOU!, YOU will never get a position in the government like this.  
Radium:  
With You. Working in it.  
Why would we want a position?  
This New Machine, I think It's telling me what's right.  
Lessing: I will take you all down then.  
Radium: Aki, Diehadt, Let's go!

**Stage 10 - Part 3**  
**Win:** Lessing shoot down.  
**Loss:** Aki shoot down.

**(Top of the Wall)**  
Aki: I won't let you get away!  
Lessing: You vile scum!  
Aki: Die, you mongrel!  
_(Lessing shoot down)_  
_(Team HOPE, Amuro and Blit appears)_

**(Top of the Wall)**  
_(Sandorion, is saved and she hugs Diehadt.)_  
A.B: Aww, you poor thing.  
This one's "specs" were a bit out of your league.  
Ryo: Don't feel bad, you tried.  
Aki: You don't get it.  
Ken: What don't we get?  
Diehadt: Aki, thanks to you milady's unharmed.  
You have my eternal gratitude. All of you guys.  
Rex: It was nothing, just doing what we think is right.  
Diehadt: I wish to join you guys.  
Rex: Sure, why not.  
Micheal: Just, like that he is a member of Team HOPE.  
Rex: What to come with us as well Viral.  
Viral:  
I wish to travel to Kamina City, Give Simon a welcome.  
So I'll fight with you for now.  
Rex: Looking forward to it.  
Ryoma: Then Welcome, Viral, Diehadt.  
Sandorion: I am Sandorion Thrini.  
Thank you very much.  
Aki: ...Sandorion?  
Sayaka: That's actually your—  
Aki: That name sounds awful familiar.  
I'm really sorry for everything. It was all my fault.  
Amuro: No, it was everyone's fault.  
And let's leave it at that.  
Sandorion: You weren't at fault. Please do not blame yourself.  
Aki: Thanks for saving me back there.  
Diehadt: I did it because I knew you could soar through the air and save her.  
If you ever need anything, just say the word.  
I'll lend you a hand.  
Aki: Of course.  
Diehadt: What are you doing now?  
Aki: I would like to explore the world.  
you coming A.B  
A.B: Sure.  
Tenku: We wish you the best on your journey.  
_(Aki stomach grows)_  
Akira: Here, I told you need food.  
Aki: Thanks.  
Joe: Now, we have some question for you Amuro.  
Amuro: I, understand.  
You, are all quite confused on things, we should get back to Top City to explain.  
Boss: Why, should we trust you?  
Amuro: Because, I know what Is going to happen to the Megazone.  
And I wish to save it.  
Rex: We should trust him.  
Ryoma, get everyone back on the Battle Hawk, he can explain at Top City.  
And, Radium.  
Thank you, for fighting for us.  
Radium: I was just doing what I think is right.  
Rex: So are we.  
Blit: Amuro, you are not going to tell them everything are you?  
Amuro: I am.  
Blit: Good luck.  
Amuro: Thanks.  
Gai is it?  
Gai: Yes.  
Amuro: You're not going to like the story, I'm going to tell.  
Gai: Huh?  
Amuro: Just, be prepared.  
Boss: Bye, Aki, A.B  
Micheal: Bye.  
Everyone: Bye.  
_(Aki and A.B wave back)_

**Units Unlocked**  
_Diehardt - Altro Custom_  
_Tenku, Joe, Akira - Gekiganger 3_  
_Gai - Aestivalis Gai_  
_Blit - Serpent_  
_Radium - Orbital Frame Idolo_  
_Amuro - Nu Gundam_

**Units Locked**  
_Aki - Altro Custom_  
_A.B - Altro_

* * *

**Notes**

_For Those unfamiliar with some terms, characters ext..._

**Mechs  
**_(Originals)  
_Serpent - BGM: ?

(_Votoms Finder)  
_Orbital Frame Idolo - BGM: ?

_(Gundam Char's Counterattack)  
_Nu Gundam - BGM: Main Title

* * *

_And with that, VOTOMS Finder is done, kept in mind their still is the original VOTOMS to start._

_Next Chapter, will be Blit's Flashbacks which I wasn't planning on doing, But I thought I would be better to explain this. In 5 chapter's instead of the intended 1._

_Get ready for _**Mobile Suit Gundam.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter took a while but here it is. If you where wondering what is going to happen to Super Robot wars Age, my first fic. Well, you will find out this chapter._

* * *

**Stage 11 - Mobile Suit Gundam**

**(Top City)  
**Viral: You gotta start talking.  
Rex: We want to hear everything, Zeon, the Megazone.  
Gai: Why you stole the Nadesico tapes?  
Michael: Not to mention, the Macross 7 tapes as well?  
Amuro: You, want to start Blit?  
Blit: Listen closely; I don't if you guys can handle the truth, so we will do this slowly.  
My story started during the One Year War, when Amuro here got his Gundam.

**Flashback**

**(Side 7)**_  
(A trio of Zakus approach a colony. They land on it and open a hatch to go inside.)  
_Denim: Slender, stay here.  
Slender: Yes sir.  
Blit: Got it, Hey chief, they got military facilities in the upper right block. This should be rush hour. I only see one car, no people in sight. Wait... there's a kid.

**(House)  
**Fraw: Amuro! Amuro! What, he hasn't even eaten breakfast. Amuro!  
Fraw: Oh yeah, I should have known you'd be cooped up in here. You've got to eat Amuro, you should take better care of your health. Amuro!  
Haro: Hello Amuro! Hello Amuro!  
Amuro: You're looking very well today, Haro.  
Haro: Thank you, Amuro.  
Fraw: You've got to hurry and get dressed Amuro. Amuro!  
Amuro: After I finish re-wiring this computer.  
Fraw: Don't you know about the evacuation order?  
Amuro: Evacuation order? I heard a siren, I didn't know what...  
Fraw: It's an emergency; didn't you hear the military broadcast? A warship is docking today and we have to evacuate the sector.  
Amuro: Why?  
Fraw: I don't know. Amuro, we don't have much time.  
Amuro: Alright already.  
Fraw: We'll wait outside for you. Haro, let's go.  
Amuro: What a pain.

**(White Base)  
**Bright: Excuse me, Lieutenant Ray, docking procedures with Side 7 have commenced. Please report to the Bridge at once.  
Tem: I'll be right there thanking you. Mr. Bright, is it?  
Bright: Sir.  
Tem: And how many months with the military, Mr. Bright?  
Bright: 6 months sir.  
Tem: You're about 19 years old, right?  
Bright: Yes sir.  
Tem: Once we start mass producing the Gundam as I've planned, we can probably end this terrible war without sending kids like you into battle.  
_(Bright sees a picture of Amuro on his desk.)_  
Bright: Is that your son, sir?  
Tem: Yes, I hear there are kids even his age fighting as guerillas in this war. Is that true, Bright?  
Bright: Yes I think so, sir. That's what they say.  
Tem: It's horrible

**(Side 7)**  
Char (Radio): Did you get it?  
Blit: Here it is, it's being related as a code CC2.  
Char (Radio): See, it's exactly as I predicted.  
Blit: You mean the Federation really does have Mobile Suits?  
Char (Radio): Let's assume they were completely successful in the development of their weapons.  
Denim: Yes, the third one's a Mobile Suit as well. Could be more in there.  
Gene: They're vulnerable now, this could be our chance!  
Denim: But we're just here on, Recon.  
Blit: But what if they get those Mobile Suits loaded on to that warship?  
Denim: We won't do anything other than we're told.  
_(Blit runs back to his Zaku.)_  
Blit: Look at Commander Char. He built his career on fighting.  
Denim: Hey Gene, this isn't a joke! It's called insubordination. Cease and desist!  
Blit: Hah, who's going to care after I pull this off?

**(Side 7)**  
Old Guy: What was that?  
Amuro: Huh? Those powerful ground tremors could only have been caused by explosion.  
Fraw's Grandfather: It's the Zeon... A Zeon attack.  
Fraw: Amuro!  
Amuro: I'll go look for my father.  
Fraw's Grandfather: Amuro!  
Old Guy: Hey don't jeopardize us all, you know!  
Amuro: My dad's in the military, this shelter isn't safe. I'm going to request an evacuation to the ship that just docked today.  
Old Guy: Hey, stop this now!  
Amuro: Please, close the other door.  
Lady: It's a Zeon Mobile Suit, we're done for!  
Amuro: So that's it, there it is... a Zeon Zaku!  
(Amuro gets in his car and drives off)

**(Side 7 – Base)**  
Officer: Hey! Civilians must remain in the underground shelter!  
Amuro: I'm looking for an engineering officer called Tem Ray sir. Do you know where he is?  
Officer: Probably on the ship. Unload it.  
_(A missile hits the area. Amuro falls over. He finds a book with a 'V' on the ground.)_  
Amuro: They... They're dead! Huh? It's classified.  
_(Amuro opens the book.)_  
Amuro: This must be the manual for the Federation's Mobile Suit!

**(Musai)**  
Slender (radio): I was following orders.  
Char: What about Chief Denim?  
Slender: Well... he moved up from the rear already to support Blit's attack.  
Char: And you verified that the Federation has Mobile Suits?  
Slender: Sir.  
Char: Take as many pictures as you can. And only retreat if it becomes risky Slender.  
Slender: Yes Sir.  
Dren: What'll we do?  
Char: I'm surprised Denim wasn't able to control the rookie. Dren, take us closer to Side 7. I may have to go down there myself.  
Denim: Right.

**(Side 7 – Base)  
**Amuro: This Mobile Suit... it's all computerized. A self learning computer? No wonder Dad's been so secretive.  
Fraw: Amuro! Are you alright? We've got to get out of here, Amuro.  
Fraw: Amuro? Amuro...  
Amuro: Go to the Spaceport. Take your family.  
Fraw: Amuro!  
Fraw's Mom: Fraw, hurry up!  
Fraw: Mom!  
Amuro: Hey Dad! Hey!  
Tem: Why not use number 3?  
Soldier: That's for evacuees.  
Amuro: Dad, I gotta talk to you!  
Tem: Gundam must go before the evacuees. Take it up to White Base and prepare it for battle.  
Soldier: Yes sir.  
Amuro: C'mon Dad, can't you hear me?  
Tem: Oh, Amuro?! Why aren't you evacuating?  
Amuro: Listen Dad, are Mobile Suits more important to you than human beings?  
Tem: Get a move on.  
Amuro: Dad, stop.  
Tem: I want you to get up onto White Base now.  
Amuro: What is White Base dad?  
Tem: It's the new warship that just docked. What's taking so long?  
Soldier: The engine won't start  
Tem: Get to White Base immediately. I'll find a tractor.  
Amuro: But Dad, I...  
_(Amuro notices the Gundam.)_  
Amuro: So, this is their secret weapon.  
Fraw: Amuro, hurry, are you alright? Amuro. Ah!_  
(Explosion!)_  
Amuro: Fraw Bow! Fraw, Fraw Bow, Fraw! Fraw Bow please, can you hear me? Fraw!  
Fraw: Amuro?  
Amuro: Can you stand?  
Fraw: Yeah. Mom? Grandfather? Mother, Mother, Mother![cries]  
Amuro: C'mon Fraw, they'll get you too, you know. You've gotta go now.  
Fraw: Noooooo!  
_(Amuro slaps her.)_  
Amuro: Hey, get a grip, you're stronger than that. Make a run for the space port. You can do it Fraw Bow. I'll be there soon. Now go! Run quickly, Fraw Bow! C'mon, Fraw Bow. Way to go. Please Fraw. That's it.  
_(Amuro runs toward the Gundam and finds the cockpit and gets inside.)_  
Amuro: Look at that... It's on. It's just like the manual.  
(Amuro turns on the Gundam.)  
Amuro: Amazing... This machine is incredibly powerful. Let's see what it can do. Is that it? There. Can I do this?  
_(The Zakus attack.)_

**(White Base)**  
Civilians: Ah!  
Bright: Hurry! Get the weapons!  
Technician: White Base! Request you send a Core Fighter on the double!  
Crewmember: Impossible. Not unless we blast open Side 7's hull.  
Paolo: Have we deployed all combat personnel?  
Assistant: Aye sir. We've deployed all units to retrieve the Gundam.  
Paolo: Didn't expect an attack from within Side 7.

**(Side 7 – Base)**  
Amuro: Please... will you just get up? He's right in front! Ah! Weapons... Ah!  
_(Amuro fires the Gundam's vulcan machine gun)_  
Blit: Look out Chief Denim! The enemy's mobile suit! It started to move and fire back!  
Denim: What? But I thought it was all just unassembled parts.  
Blit: Chief Denim... it doesn't seem to be functioning very well. I'll get it._  
(Blit shoots at the Gundam.)_  
Amuro: No!  
_(No effect.)_  
Gene: What? That's absolutely impossible! The rifles are useless against it!  
Amuro: Watch this Zeon rat!  
Denim: It's standing!,  
_(The Gundam gets up. Blit fires some more. Denim walks next to him.)_  
Denim: Our orders are just to observe, soldier. Let's retreat!  
Blit: Do you know what you're saying? If we let him go, the Federation will...

**Stage 11  
Win: **Zeon shoot down**  
Loss:** Amuro shoot down

_(Amuro fires at the Zakus, they fire back. Amuro's dad approaches.)_  
Soldier: Look there, sir. One of our Mobile Suits is engaged and is firing back.  
Tem: What kind of attack is that? Who's the pilot in the cockpit?  
Amuro: What? Oh no, I'm out of ammo!  
Blit: You're mine. I don't care how thick your armour is.  
Amuro: No!  
Blit: It almost looks like this Mobile Suit is shaking in terror.  
_(Amuro destroys Blit's Zaku)_  
Blit: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
Denim: So, that's the awesome power of the Federation's Mobile Suit.  
Amuro: It's amazing...But... If... if I hit the Mobile Suit engine I'll destroy Side 7. What should I do now? What should I do now?  
Denim: You'll pay for what you did to Blit.  
Amuro: I don't know what to do. Can I aim this and just hit the cockpit? If that thing blows up all the air in Side 7 will be sucked out.  
_(The Zaku charges, Amuro shoves the beam sabre through the cockpit.)_

**(White Base)**  
Bright: Get the civilians on to White Base.  
Assistant: Yes sir.  
Crew Member: I don't think any more oxygen is escaping, sir.  
Bright: And the transfer of the Gundam?  
Crew Member: Most of the engineers were lost in the attack so it sounds unlikely we'll be able to.  
Bright: That pilot will have to do it.  
Crew Member: Huh?  
Bright: We're gonna need his help whoever's in that Mobile Suit. He's the only chance we've got right now.

**(Musai)**  
Civilians: Ah!  
Char: Where's Slender now?  
Dren: Looks like he has escaped Side 7, he's heading this way.  
Char: Nobody ever likes to admit to mistakes due to his own youth, but I guess this time I simply have no choice.

**(Side 7 – Base)**  
_(Char arrives.)_  
Char: Let's just see. Let's test the reaction time of your brand new Mobile Suit.  
Amuro: I keep thinking about the humans inside these machines. But I know I can handle this.

**Stage 11 – Part 2  
Win: **Zeon shoot down**  
Loss:** Amuro shoot down

Char: I'll pay you back for this. Just a new model and nothing to worried about. Ugh!

**Flashback End**

**(TopCity)  
**_(Blit and Amuro finish talking)  
_Blit: That was towards the end of the one year war.  
After Amuro, defect me. Was when I saw it?  
The Anti-Spiral's  
Virial: I heard of them, Lordgenome mention them.  
Rex: What where they?  
Blit: Not Sure, whatever they were, I got the Serpent from them.  
Long story short, I quit Zeon and joined Team HOPE.  
Boss: HOPE? Isn't that the name of this team?  
Blit: Yes. This Team HOPE, was much more powerful than yours.  
Demonbane, Big O, Aquarion, Jeeg just to name a few  
Testsuya: Aquarion?  
Blit: Yes, Aquaron, shame it was on the side of the Shadow Angles for a while.  
Tenku: Shadow Angles?!  
Rex: You mean that same ones that are hear on the Megazone.  
Blit: I have seen, those Angles and that looked very similar, and so where the Beast man as well.  
Ryo: So, your world has Beast man and Shadow Angles as well?  
Amuro: Yes.  
Blit: That was one of the reasons Team HOPE was born.  
Our main mission was to kill the Anti-Spiral who sent all this war after us.  
However, towards the end of the One Year War, HOPE faced the Anti-Spiral or rather "the Evil God of Darkness.".  
Rex: …..  
Blit: And we won or so we thought. The Earth was no longer a liveable place.  
Sayaka: That's horrible.  
Blit: The Earth wasn't a liveable place. Megazone 23 was a name of one of the space ships, sent to leave Earth.  
Joe: What!  
Ken: What do you mean Joe?  
Blit: Care to answer them Rex?  
Rex: Team listen up.  
Ryoma: I'm not going to like this am I?  
Rex: It is not the 1985, on Planet Earth or rather years later, on a Spaceship called the Megazone 23.  
Gai: And the truth gets reviled.  
Akira: Yes, now you all know.  
Boss: I've would never had imagine it.  
Testsuya: A giant Spaceship?  
Michael: And this Space ship escaped Earth years ago?  
Blit: Yes, It did with that Team HOPE, went their separate ways.  
Me and Amuro however chose to stay on Earth.  
Amuro: It wasn't the best decision. Groups like the Titian's, A-Laws and Meganoids.  
Over the years started to attack the Earth and bring war back.  
Radium: So, how did you get to Mars?  
Blit: We are getting to that, over the past few years, the Earth itself soon Blow up?  
Diehardt: Blow up?  
Virial: What then  
Blit: We manage to get of the planet, before it happened. Join Zoen and go on the Battle 7.  
Amuro: The Battle 7, afterwards took us to Mars.  
Gai: Battle 7, you mean the Battle 7. It can't be.  
Amuro: Your placing in all the pieces quickly Gai.  
Rex: …..Was there a Lucy from that Earth?, That Letter.  
Ryoma: Rex, someone is coming here?  
Rex: Who?  
Ryoma: Someone in a Gundam who wants to talk to Amuro.  
Amuro: Good time to take break, before we start watching the Nadesico and Macross 7 videos,  
Rex: Very well, now let's go see our Gundam guest.

* * *

**Notes**

_For Those unfamiliar with some terms, characters ext..._

**Characters  
**_(Mobile Suit Gundam)  
Amuro: Same Amuro, in Char Couterattack, just younger.  
Char: Same Char, in Char Couterattack, just younger, and wears a mask.  
Denim: Zoen pilot.  
Slender: Zoen pilot.  
Dren: Zoen solider.  
Fraw: Amuro's friend.  
Tem: Amuro's dad.  
Bright: Captain of the White Base._

**Mecha  
**_(Mobile Suit Gundam)_**  
**Gundam - BGM:Ai Senshi

**Terms  
**_(Mobile Suit Gundam)_**  
**One Year War: A War between the Federation and Zeon.

_(Other)_  
Demonbane: mecha from the One Year War  
Big O: mecha from the One Year War  
Jeeg: mecha from the One Year War  
Titian's: group from Gundam Zeta.  
A-Laws: group from Gundam 00 Season 2.  
Meganoids: group from Daitarn 3.

* * *

_Yes. Taisen Age is now a prologue to HOPE (With some changes). It may be back, and if it did it will be part of the Taisen Hope, storyline. So Age is discontinued. _

_Next Chapter will take a break from Blit storytelling and find out what's happing in Kamina City. with a series, I have been waiting to tell since Chapter 1. _**The Megazone 23. **


End file.
